Amarga verdad
by Yunuen-paisbrada
Summary: Ichigo y Makoto están separados y hace muchos años que no saben nada el uno del otro, pero por asares del destino Ichigo muere en un accidente automovilístico. Y en enfrente de la casa de Makoto repentinamente aparece un chico con mirada repulsiva, quien será?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

En una ciudad de estados unidos se encontraba una pastelería con el nombre "sweet angel" en donde se encontraba trabajando un grupo de reposteros bajo la vigilancia de Ichigo Amano su jefa, pero sentado en la esquina de la cocina se encontraba un chico de 17 años viendo trabajar a todos y sonriendo feliz por los dulces que se hacían en ese lugar.

-Haru, que estás haciendo ahí sentado, párate y ven y ayúdanos – dijo Ichigo con diversión en su rostro aun cuando en su voz se escuchó cierta orden.

El muchacho salto del asiento y felizmente se fue a poner su ropa para trabajar en la cocina y cuando volvió a entrar, ya completamente cambiado y preparado para cocinar, se paró enfrente de Ichigo y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-que cocinaremos hoy mamá? – pregunto el chico de nombre Haru.

-… POSTRES! – grito su madre Ichigo saltando de alegría, aún después de tener más de treinta años ella no había dejado de ser quien era, una amante de los dulces; pero su actitud aun infantil logro que no solo su hijo se riera, sino que todos sus trabajadores también rieran de igual manera.

La mañana fue movida y después de las 7 el chico tuvo que irse a la escuela, aunque él prefería estar en la cocina, pero por insistencia de su madre se terminó yendo… pero no esperó saber que esa sería la última vez que la vería.

 **POV Haru**

Me encontraba de camino a la escuela, luego de que mi madre me mirara con reproche y con su típica mirada que decía que si no ve iba, me daría de comer puras cosas con sabor acido… cosa que odiaba más que hacer la tarea, así que termine poniéndome mí uniforme azul marino y me fui. Pero dejando esa parte de lado ya casi a unas calles de llegar a la escuela me encontré con un amigo mío.

-hola Haru, como puedes estar tan despierto a esta hora, me muero de sueño – se quejó mi mejor amigo Jonathan, un chico casi de la misma altura que yo, solo que él era alvino de ojos grises.

-es que tú eres un perezoso – le conteste mientras sonreía divertido mientras lo veía bostezar por segunda vez.

-… me imagino que tu entusiasmo se deba a que eres mitad japonés ¿no? después de todo en ese lugar siempre se la pasan pensando en el trabajo ¿verdad? – y ahí va de nuevo con lo de mi sangre japonesa.

-te recuerdo amigo mío, yo nací en estados unidos y aunque mi madre sea japonesa, yo no conozco Japón; en mi vida he estado en ese lugar – le contesto algo molesto por su comentario, después de todo él se quejaba de que ser mitad japonés era algo extraño, pero a él le encantan los postres de mi madre que eran una unión con los postres japoneses típicos con los postres comunes de por aquí.

-pero y tu padre, a ese tipo no lo conoces – y otra vez con eso, con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos.

-sabes perfectamente que nunca lo conocí, mi padre dejo a mamá después de que supo de mi existencia… con decirte que ni siquiera se su nombre es suficiente? – le pregunto para ver si se callaba y es que odiaba hablar de mi padre, ese hombre cada vez que le preguntaba a mi mamá sobre él, ella siempre evitaba mi pregunta y en la noche cuando pensaba que no la veía ella estaba llorando en la oscuridad de la casa.

-… bien… hiciste la tarea de historia? – gracias a dios cambio de tema… pero…

-habían dejado tarea?

-jajajaja idiota.

Después de golpear en el hombro a mi amigo terminamos hablando de la escuela y otras tonterías mientras llegábamos a las puertas de la escuela.

Las clases eran relativamente normales y hasta cierto punto aburridas, la única clase que me gustaba era la de artes, clase que teníamos hoy y donde la actividad de esta vez era hacer un autorretrato.

A todos nos dieron un espejo y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares con un cuaderno blanco y lápiz.

Comencé por poner mi rostro, uno estilizado, luego el cabello rubio que lograba taparme un poco las orejas y que de la parte izquierda como a la mitad de mis cejas estaba rapado, después las cejas rubias y los ojos del mismo color de mi madre, puse la nariz y la boca y para terminar puse mi pirsin (una arracada) que estaba en el cartílago de la oreja derecha.

Termine mi dibujo y fruncí el ceño… odiaba el color de mi cabello, más de una vez mi madre me dijo que me parecía a mi padre por el color de mi cabello y cuando fruncía el ceño mientras me encontraba enojado o pensativo… odiaba eso, por qué hacía que ella tuviera una mirara de añoranza cuando me veía así y es que ella aun después de que él la abandonara ella aun lo quería.

Simplemente odiaba a mi padre.

Cuando estábamos en la hora de comida uno de mis maestros viene corriendo a la mesa en donde estaba comiendo mi almuerzo con Jonathan… su cara mostraba pánico, cosa que me preocupo un poco.

Cuando me dijo que tenía una llamada del hospital y que era por mi mamá, perdí todo el color de mi rostro.

Y es que los maestros se les había ocurrido hacer el edificio para que los teléfonos no pudieran recibir señal, así que los únicos teléfonos que servían eran los alámbricos de los maestros.

Corrí con el maestro detrás de mi casi pisándome los talones y cuando llegue al cuarto de maestro y tome la llamada… todo mi mundo se cayó, mi madre había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y en este momento se encontraba en urgencias… el que me había contactado era un compañero de trabajo que había estado presente en el accidente.

Ignorando a mis maestros y a mi amigo que me había seguido me dirigí al hospital… cuando estaba llegando recibí una llamada de Jonathan preguntándome que había pasado, yo solo le dije lo esencial y que me disculpara con los maestros, pero mi mamá estaba primero.

Cuando llegue a la zona de urgencias me recibió el mismo que me había llamado, estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y un brazo enyesado.

Estaba entrando en pánico, ningún doctor me decía dónde estaba mi mamá ni como se encontraba y para terminar el tipo que me había marcado no estaba en condiciones para contarme lo que había pasado, porque él también estaba muy alterado!

-tu eres un familiar de la señora Ichigo Amano? – me pregunto un… ¿Qué hace aquí un oficial de policía?!

-… si, pero que…? – le mire con duda, no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí.

-podrías acompañarme a un lugar un poco más privado? – me pregunto mientras veía a la otra persona junto a mí.

-… si, no hay problema – le conteste mientras lo seguía a otro lugar en el hospital, pronto encontramos un lugar solo y empezó a hablar.

-no tienes a algún familiar mayor de edad? – me pregunto un poco preocupado… que estaba pasando?

-no, solo soy yo y mi mamá… pero usted porque lo pregunta? – dije un poco alterado, que pasaba?

-muchacho… el hospital me llamo para que pudiéramos buscar el testamento de tu madre y ponernos en contacto con su abogado… lamento mucho tu perdida – me dijo el policía con lastima.

Pero yo… que?... este tipo que intenta decir?... mi mamá… no… es mentira verdad?... simplemente rompí a llorar, el maldito hospital había llamado a la policía para decirme que mi mamá había muerto!

Mi mamá había muerto!

Mis piernas perdieron su fuerza y caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas mientras lloraba y gritaba al cielo por qué lo que me decía el policía fuera mentira.

… cuando volví a abrir los ojos descubrí que estaba en una camilla de hospital, me había desmayado por la sorpresa y el ataque de ansiedad que me dio al saber de la muerte de mi mamá… mi mamá… ya no estaba en este mundo, sin poder evitarlo y sin la menor intención de retenerlo, lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro.

A las horas el policía había llegado junto con el abogado de mi mamá y me leyeron su testamento junto con el proceso de cómo se haría la incineración del cuerpo de mi mamá, según su testamento.

Según el testamento mi mamá tenía tres peticiones para mi si es que ella moría, uno era que fuera incinerada y sus restos fueran tirados en tierras japonesas, el segundo era que yo me fuera a vivir en Japón con mi padre y tercero era que yo estudiara en una escuela de aquel lugar llamada Academia St. Marie; además de que ella me heredaba la casa en donde vivíamos, la pastelería y me dejaba todos los ahorros que tenía en el banco, pero solo podía recoger ese dinero cuando tuviera los 21 años, además de que me dejaba sus diarios que en total eran tres… diarios de los cuales hasta ahora no tenía ni idea de su existencia.

Decir que estaba impresionado seria solo una parte del revuelto sentimiento que sentía en mi interior, me sentía muy extraño.

Estaba triste (como no estarlo?), estaba sorprendido (la había perdido muy rápido), estaba molesto (me pedía que me fuera a un país que no conocía y que viviera con alguien que odiaba) y tenía mil emociones más en mi interior haciéndome tener una gran confusión e intranquilidad, pero aun así, la tristeza era mayor, por lo que no pude dejar de llorar mientras me hablaban del testamento, del protocolo… simplemente las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

…

Después de la incineración del cuerpo de mi madre y que dejara la escuela, cerrara la pastelería y empacara todas mis cosas de la casa y guardara todo en ella, dos meses ya habían pasado y ya era hora de empezar a cumplir las peticiones de mi mamá.

Me encontraba con mis maletas en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de Jonathan, pronto tendría que subir al avión con dirección a Japón.

-cuídate amigo – me dijo Jonathan después del apretón de manos que habíamos tenido.

-si… te veré después de los 21 – le conteste con una ligera sonrisa… desde la muerte de mi mamá mi sonrisa ya no era la misma, está ya no llegaba a mis ojos tristes y apagados.

-sí, solo cuídate y si bien me va en el área de tecnología, puede y te alcance allá en Japón amigo mío – me dijo mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda y me acompañaba a la puerta donde registraban mi equipaje para ya entrar al avión.

-si me alcanzas, dímelo para recibirte en el aeropuerto y si puedes traite a una novia, te hace falta – bromeo con él, después de todo el seguía enamorado de la misma chica desde hace dos años.

-cállate! – me grito cuando yo ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Sonreí con tristeza y me fui del cuarto para entrar ya al avión, luego de que me dijeran donde estaba mi asiento y que la azafata diera las direcciones de escape y el proceso de seguridad, el avión despego y yo deje el país en donde había nacido y crecido… y ahora me dirigía a conocer a la persona que odiaba y saber cómo es el país donde mi mamá había nacido y crecido… (suspire) mientras el avión estaba en vuelo, yo tome de mi mochila que me había dejado conmigo dentro del área de asientos, saque de la mochila el primer diario de mi mamá, era ahora de saber la razón del por qué me los había dejado.


	2. No puede ser

**POV Makoto**

Estaba molesto, hace unas horas atrás el hombre de correos me trajo una increíble cantidad de paquetes de todos los tamaños que puedan existir; los cuales eran de parte de mi abogado para mí y cuando le llame por teléfono el muy… me dijo que pusiera todo eso en un cuarto que tuviera desocupado de mi casa y que en cuanto llegara una persona de nombre Haru él me explicaría todo esto.

De eso ya hace unos tres días desde que paso todo aquello… suspire cansado, ni siquiera cuando le pregunte si podía abrir las cajas que me había mandado este no me dejo, así que dejando esos extraños paquetes en un cuarto e ignorando estos eventos de lado me termine de preparar para irme a mi chocolatería.

Pero quien me hubiera dicho que en cuanto abriera la puerta de mi casa un muchacho de 17 o 16 años se encontrara parado afuera y apunto de tocar el timbre.

 **POV Haru**

Estaba cansado, hace unas horas había llegado a Japón y de no ser porque mi madre me había enseñado la lectura del idioma de este país ahora estaría algo perdido… dios, uno está acostumbrado a las letras romanas y de la nada después de quedarme dormido en el avión despierto y todo está en otro idioma… fue un poco shockeante.

En este momento me encontraba recogiendo mi única maleta que me traje en este avión aparte de mi mochila, para después ponerme a buscar la casa de… mi padre.

Mientras caminaba por las calles me di cuenta de dos cosas… las chicas me comían con la mirada, de pies a cabeza y los policías me miraban con recelo, lo cual me hacia preguntarme ¿me veía raro o malo con cómo me veía ahora? Así que mientras caminaba me fije en uno de los cristales de una tienda mi reflejo y pensé "me veo normal ¿no?" por lo que me dedique a ver a los demás chicos que pasaban caminando por la calle, todos parecían… demasiado simples y al parecer los tipos problemáticos se parecían más a mi aspecto… eso explicaba porque los policías no me quitaban la vista de encima.

Metiéndome a un baño público me decido a cambiar el estilo de mi peinado… cuando me veo de esta forma recuerdo como mi madre me dice que mi cara era idéntica a la mi padre a mi edad, a excepción de mis ojos… yo odiaba verme idéntico a él, así que termine perforándome la oreja y cortándome el cabello de una forma completamente diferente.

Después de eso y de tomar un autobús termine en una zona residencial con casas demasiado extravagantes… mire nuevamente la dirección y si, estaba yo en el lugar correcto; camine por las calles buscando el numero de una casa… que resulto ser la casa más grande de la calle, blanca, de grandes ventanas, con patio delantero y cochera… esto tenía que ser una pésima broma, mire nuevamente el memo con la dirección y… nuevamente maldije a mi suerte, esta era la casa correcta.

Enojado a más no poder toque el timbre de la casa y espere… seguramente la persona que me abriría seria un hombre huraño y forrado de dinero, me enoje mas ante mi propia idea.

Pero quien me abrió era un hombre que me sacaba al menos media cabeza de altura, pero eso no era lo impresionante, no, ese tipo tenia la misma cara que yo de impresión… éramos idénticos.

Ahora entiendo porque mamá decía que me parecía tanto a él, soy su reflejo.

Negué con la cabeza para reaccionar y fui el primero en hablar.

- _me vas a dejar pasar o me dejaras aquí afuera?_ – le dije en ingles, quería ver que tan listo era mi… "padre".

- _quien eres niño?_ – me contesto con voz molesta, pero también en un perfecto Ingles… empezaba a molestarme.

- _que tu abogado no te dijo nada?_ – dije tratando de sonar lo mas desamparado posible… tenía que actuar si quería que este tipo me dejara pasar, estaba demasiado cansado.

 _-… tu eres Haru?_ – parecía estar más intrigado que nada… realmente no sabía nada?

- _sí, ahora si lo sabes, me dejas pasar, estoy cansado?_ – le dije con cansancio y molestia que logro filtrarse en mi voz.

- _primero llamare a mi abogado_ – y sin dejarme tiempo a negarme ante la idea, él saco su teléfono y se puso a llamarlo.

- _como quieras, pero dile que de paso llame a los demás, mamá les dejo paquetes a todos y yo no tengo idea de donde viven para poder dárselos_ – dije recordando que el abogado de mamá contacto con el abogado de este tipo… ese abogado aun tenía algunas cartas para amigos y familia de mamá.

El hombre me miro con una enorme interrogante en su cara pero aun así cuando su abogado le contesto, él se lo dijo.

Mientras este marcaba me di por vencido y tire mi mochila al piso y me senté y me reacomode el cabello, odiaba ese peinado y ahora lo odiaba mas.

Al termino de su llamada me volteo a ver con asombro y con molestia… es que siempre parece enojado?

Suspire y me rendí, tenía que hacer esto por mamá, pero dios, esto será muy complicado.

- _pasa, te ayudo con tu equipaje_ – me dijo, pero no deje que tocara mis cosas.

- _no necesito tu ayuda, ahora, solo dime donde las dejo y cuando llega tu abogado con las cosas_ – le conteste molesto, antes me quería echar como vil perro callejero y ahora me quiere ayudar, buena broma.

Su casa era grande y espaciosa, pero increíblemente vacía… tenía sus muebles y todo, pero se sentía el vacio en el aire, me llevo al segundo piso y al último cuarto que estaba del lado derecho de la casa… el cuarto era el triple de grande que él mío y adentro de este estaban todas mis cosas.

Después de dejar mi maleta y vaciar mi mochila y solo dejar algunos documentos dentro me volví a poner la mochila y volví a seguirlo hasta la sala, él marco a su trabajo y dijo que no iría en uno o dos días, luego se sentó en un sofá y en silencio esperamos los dos.

… que aire tan tenso, ahora entiendo porque mamá siempre hablaba, era para que este tipo no estuviera siempre en silencio.

Yo mire mi teléfono y note que tenía un correo sin revisar, era de mi amigo preguntándome si ya había llegado… le conteste "no molestes, eres mi novia o qué? Estoy ahora en casa de mi "padre" pide a los dioses el poder para aguantarle" a la hora recibí un mensaje de respuesta en donde me insultaba por no pensar en la hora que era, yo solo me reí ante los insultos.

Dos horas después llego el abogado junto con dos personas más, un hombre de lentes, de mirada amable y cabello oscuro y el otro hombre de cara afeminada y cabello verde… nunca había visto ese color de cabello en mi vida.

- _me alegro que llegara bien joven Haru_ – me dijo el abogado mientras estrechaba mi mano en saludo, yo sonreí con sarcasmo y le conteste.

- _fue cansado, pero dígame señor… como es que este tipo no sabe nada_? – le dije molesto mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza a mi padre.

- _fue una condición de su madre_ – me dijo el abogado algo divertido.

- _estas de broma! Mi madre cuantas condiciones les dejo?!_ – le grite impresionado, sabía que mamá era una juguetona empedernida, pero esto sobrepasa sus antiguas bromas.

- _para suerte suya, terminando de explicarle esto último seria lo ultimo hasta que cumpla los 21 años joven Haru_ – dijo divertido el abogado y yo suspire aliviado, pero después me tense al darme cuenta que era el centro de atención de los otros tres hombres.

-bueno, me gustaría presentarlos, joven Haru, el es Andou Sennosuke dueño de un grupo de dulces japoneses con extranjeros un amigo de su madre, este hombre es Satsuki Hanabusa es diseñador de interiores y dueño de uno de los restaurantes más importantes del país, también amigo de su madre y por ultimo esta Makoto Kashino dueño de una chocolatería muy famosa y… es tu padre Haru – me dijo el abogado, pero el muy tonto no lo dijo en ingres así que cuando dijo lo ultimo los otros tres me miraron con asombro y después miraron a mi "padre" con una gran interrogante.

 _-… torpe, eso no tenias que decirlo hasta después de_ _presentarme_ – le conteste algo incomodo, pero volteé a verlos y con voz segura hable – mi nombre es Haru Amano, hijo de Ichigo Amano y Makoto Kashino.

Y mi "padre" fue a dar contra el piso.

Se había desmayado.

* * *

 **Hola :3**

 **feliz año nuevo, 2016**

 **disfruten sus vacaciones y festejos :3**


	3. Mentira

**POV Haru**

Ahora me encontraba completamente incomodo, mi padre se encontraba recostado en un sofá aun inconsciente y sus otros dos amigos, mi miraban de una manera nada agradable, era entre sorpresa, tristeza y hasta cierto punto, asombro.

El abogado por su parte estaba mientras sacando una serie de cajas de cartón mientras esperábamos a que despertara mi padre.

…

-tú, bueno… ¿Cómo está tu madre, Ichigo-chan? – me pregunto el Satsuki.

No me sentí bien el contarles de su muerte, lo mejor era esperar a que mi padre despertara y de esa forma se enteraran todos juntos.

-… estuvo trabajando en la pastelería… bueno, estaba bien la última vez que la vi – dije recordando su sonrisa mientras me despedía para irme a la escuela… rayos, dolía recordar que ya no está.

-… ¿Cuántos años tienes Amano-kun? – me pregunto… espera, porque me llama por mi apellido?

-llámame por mi nombre, es extraño – dije incomodo – y tengo 17 años.

-… Haru-kun, que le paso a tu pelo y porque los aretes? – me pregunto de nuevo este… como se llamaba?... Andou?

-odio mi apariencia, me parezco demasiado al idiota tirado de ahí – dije mientras señalaba a mi "padre".

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era decir poco, al parecer les sorprendió mi respuesta y los insultos dados a su… amigo?

Después de eso, todo quedo en un silencio incomodo y al paso de casi un cuarto de hora más tarde, mi "padre" despertó.

-… pesadilla, es la única explicación – dijo en un susurro para sí, pero ligeramente alto para que todos que estábamos en silencio, le escucháramos.

-de que estás hablando Kashino? – le pregunto con cierta suspicacia Andou.

-Andou, no puede ser de otra forma, que un muchacho de la nada salga y me diga que es hijo mío y de Ichigo siendo que no tenemos contacto desde hace años! Es una estupidez, es más, no puede ser más que una pesadilla! – dijo mi… "padre" histérico a más no poder.

- _en ese caso, estamos de acuerdo, es una verdadera estupidez pensar que mi madre se emparento contigo y me dieron la vida!_ – dije molesto mientras lo veía, el muy tonto, solo me miro con una gran sorpresa para después pasar a una cara con molestia o debería decir ira?

-eso bien es mentira, tu madre y yo llevamos 17 años sin vernos y por obviedad tú no puedes ser hijo mío! – me contesto a gritos.

 _-intenta decirle eso a mi madre y razona conque tenga la misma apariencia que tu, estúpido!_

-es mentira, ahora ve y dile a tu madre que se deje de tonterías para que te vayas de mi casa!

- _ve e intenta decirle tu, porque está muerta! Y yo me prometí que daría lo mejor de mí al tratar de estar contigo_! – En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, me sentí estúpido y terriblemente vacio… esto era una estupidez – _dame la dirección de la tía y abuelos_ – le dije al abogado que rápidamente me dio un pequeño papel, después de tomarlo, me guardo el teléfono y salgo de la casa.

Me voy caminando por las calles con solo tristeza y soledad, puesto que toda la familia que yo tenía y conocía era mi madre, la cual ahora ya no estaba… como afrontar a mi nueva y ahora descubierta familia, abuelos, tíos, primos quizá… y mi padre, ese tipo era de lo peor… llamarlo pesadilla, así trataba a su primogénito y citando las palabras de mi madre "el mejor hijo que pudo desear" aunque suene tonto ahora… rayos, nuevamente me siento triste de solo recordarla.

Y así, seguí caminando por las calles de una ciudad la cual desconocía.

 **POV Makoto**

-"Un hijo!" – fue mi único pensamiento coherente antes de desmayarme.

… me encontraba en una iglesia… ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?... ya lo recuerdo, fue el día de mi boda con Ichigo, la mujer de la que me enamore y daría mi vida por ella… cuando estoy en el altar y la veo, era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida… espera, porque ahora estoy en mi casa?... escucho la puerta abrirse y la veo, con una sonrisa más grande de lo normal y con sus ojos iluminados por la felicidad… pero yo estoy molesto… ¿Por qué estoy molesto? No lo recuerdo… discutimos… ella llora, no me importa… al día siguiente mi amor, mi corazón, se había ido de mi lado… la busque, nunca la encontré… ¿Quién es ese chico de mirada siniestra?... tiene los mismos ojos que mi amada… mi hijo.

-… pesadilla, es la única explicación – dije mientras recordaba los sentimientos que tuve cuando Ichigo se fue de mi lado… eran una pesadilla, no había otra forma de explicarlo.

-de que estás hablando Kashino? – me pregunto inquisitivo Andou.

-Andou, no puede ser de otra forma, que un muchacho de la nada salga y me diga que es hijo mío y de Ichigo siendo que no tenemos contacto desde hace años! Es una estupidez, es más, no puede ser más que una pesadilla! – dije histérico, recordar que la había perdido de mi vida y que ella se negaba a verme aun cuando yo sabía que estaba en estados unidos y más de una vez la fui a ver... era doloroso y ahora resultaba que tenía un hijo, tenía que ser una broma.

- _en ese caso, estamos de acuerdo, es una verdadera estupidez pensar que mi madre se emparento contigo y me dieron la vida!_ – dijo molesto el muchacho que apenas ahora recordaba que estaba aquí… parece ser que aunque sabe hablar japonés, si se altera empieza a hablar su lengua nativa.

-eso bien es mentira, tu madre y yo llevamos 17 años sin vernos y por obviedad tú no puedes ser hijo mío! – le conteste sin pensar subiendo el tono de mi voz.

 _-intenta decirle eso a mi madre y razona conque tenga la misma apariencia que tu, estúpido! –_ eso era mentira, rapado y con aretes… donde tenía el parecido?

-es mentira, ahora ve y dile a tu madre que se deje de tonterías para que te vayas de mi casa!

- _ve e intenta decirle tu, porque está muerta! Y yo me prometí que daría lo mejor de mí al tratar de estar contigo_! – su cara lo decía todo… había dicho de mas… espera… mu… muerta?

¿Quién estaba muerta?... su madre?... Ichigo… imposible… pero duele, mi corazón duele.

Sentí como mi mundo volvía a romperse frente a mis ojos y lo único que quedaba de ella, mi hijo, salía de mi casa de la misma forma como seguramente había hecho Ichigo… al minuto mi cuerpo reacciono y fui a la entrada de la casa, pero ya no estaba nadie ahí, se había ido… igual que ella.


	4. Explicaciones

**POV AUTOR**

Por las calles concurridas de la ciudad se podía observar a todo tipo de personas, pero solo una bien podía llamar tu atención, bien podía ser por su apariencia que lograba que más de una chica que pasaba a su lado se girara a verle o podría ser por su corte de cabello tan fuera de lugar al igual que su ropa… pero no, la razón mas extraña y por la cual esta persona llamaba la atención, era porque su expresión se parecía demasiado a la de un niño el cual buscaba a gritos a su madre después de haberse perdido.

Algo que en realidad no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Él sí que había perdido a su madre, pero no fue porque se separaran o simplemente porque no sabían dónde estaban… no, ese chico simplemente y de la peor manera, había tenido que aceptar que su madre, la única familia que él conocía, estaba muerta.

 **POV Haru**

-mierda – "estoy perdido" pensé con molestia mientras miraba en diferentes direcciones para poder saber por dónde rayos había llegado a ese lugar… pero primero, en donde estoy?

Al final tome aire y decidí seguir caminando, me terminaría perdiendo mas, pero después podría preguntarle a algún policía o buscar en internet la dirección que tenía en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Para mi sorpresa, llegue a una especie de parque que más bien parecía un bosque muy bien oculto entre los edificios... era un lugar agradable.

Me senté a las raíces de un árbol y deje de pensar… no quería saber nada ni de nadie.

Pero tenía que sonar mi maldito celular.

- _sabes que te costara un ojo de la cara la factura del_ _teléfono_ – dije después de contestar sin molestarme en ver el numero del que me marcaba… después de todo, solo mi mejor amigo tenía mi número de teléfono de este país.

-DONDE ESTAS?! – irremediablemente, me quede sordo por unos segundos al igual que sorprendido… ¿Qué?

… espera, espera… ¿Qué?

Mire mi teléfono con verdadera confusión y este tenía en la pantalla las palabras "número desconocido"… mirando ahora mas confundido mi teléfono me atreví a volver a ponerlo junto a mi oído.

-… hola?

-DONDE ESTAS? – me había vuelto a gritar, pero ya no lo escuchaba tan fuerte, esta vez si había separado mi oído del celular.

-a ti que más te da? – le pregunte altaneramente y termine con la llamada… a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar el teléfono con el mismo número de antes.

"Esto es demasiado terrorífico para mi gusto" – pensé con un poco de molestia y pánico al ver mi teléfono… - "y si mejor lo apagaba?"

Y de esa forma lo apague… ahora… que debería hacer?...

-oye, sabes que no se pueden sentar en ese lugar? – dijo la voz de una chica… que para mi sorpresa estaba enfrente de mí, aunque parecía estar literalmente encima de mí.

- _qué?_ – rayos, había hablado demasiado rápido que ni siquiera le había entendido.

-… eres un extranjero? – me pregunto más lentamente… ahora sí, tenía que aprender a hablar más lento, dios.

-sí y no, me mudare dentro de poco a Japón y con lo otro… que dijiste?

-que te levantes, está prohibido sentarse en ese lugar – me contesto con más lentitud – pero… oye si sabias japonés podías haber leído el letrero! – y justamente apenas me doy cuenta que esta un letrero justo mas delante de mi… cuando apareció esa cosa?

-ya… no lo vi – dije mientras me levantaba.

-dime, que estás haciendo en este lugar todo solito? – me pregunto lo mismo… bueno, dejando eso de lado, ella no me tenía miedo? llevo mi cabello y todo mi ser a flor de piel y a diferencia de las personas y los policías, ella no parece mirarme con miedo… chica rara.

-me pregunto lo mismo… tal vez debería solo caminar… aunque estoy seguro que terminaría perdido – le conteste mientras al final terminaba más bien murmurando para mí.

-realmente no sabes nada de este lugar… ¿verdad? – acaso estaba sintiendo lastima por mi?

- _si… para empezar yo no tenía planeado venir, no tenía nada por lo que venir, pero hasta hace poco descubro que tengo más familia aquí en Japón y los federales me mandaron para acá por lo de mamá… es realmente una molestia estar aquí_ – le dije… pero fue en ingles verdad?

-perdón, que dijiste, mi ingles no es muy bueno - … rayos, olvido que tengo que cambiar de idioma.

-perdona… si, no conozco nada de este lugar

-ya, entonces quieres que sea tu guía?

-gracias – que buena onda, yo que pensaba que tendría que ir a una estación de policía y pedirles que me dieran la dirección de la casa de… esa persona y la de mis parientes – tengo que ir a estos lugares, pero conque me digas donde está el mas cercano estaría bien – le conteste mientras le mostraba el papel con la dirección de la tía y los abuelos.

-… la segunda es la más cercana, ven te llevo, me queda de camino – me contesto y de esa forma me llevo.

 **POV Makoto**

Donde rayos esta ese muchacho!

No podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras llegaba a la casa de mis antiguos suegros, esperando que se encontrara con ellos.

Para mi sorpresa y gran alivio, estaba sentado en la sala con mis suegros que lloraban mientras sostenían un folder en sus manos… ¿Qué había pasado?

-… ella… cómo te llamas? – pregunto mi suegra.

-Haru, Haru Amano… mi madre me conto sobre ustedes, al menos unas pocas cosas las recuerdo – dijo con cariño en la voz.

Ella le conto sobre su familia?... él… él sabe de nosotros?

-que te conto de nosotros? – pregunto mi suegro.

-solo dijo que eran unos grandes padres y si supieran que eran abuelos, nunca me dejarían tranquilo – dijo con pena… ese chico… como puede sonreír tan tristemente?... me daban ganas de abrazarlo para que llorara… aunque tampoco era una buena idea.

-es cierto, porque tienes esa apariencia… das miedo – dijo mi nuera.

-… odio mi apariencia, me parezco demasiado a mi padre, así que era mejor cambiarla – dijo sin emociones en su cara… realmente me odia?

-pero no era más fácil pintarte el cabello?

-si lo hiciera mi mamá nunca me lo perdonaría – esas eran verdaderas lagrimas las que se podían ver entre sus ojos.

-… porque le odias? – la pregunta me sorprendió más de lo hubiera querido, pero que mi suegro y nuero preguntaran lo mismo, era…

-siempre lloraba con su simple mención… como hijo… era imposible no odiarlo si le causaba dolor a la única familia que conocía.

-… ella fue quien me dejo en la oscuridad… Ichigo… tu madre era mi único rayo de felicidad – dije yo sin darme cuenta.

-lo sé… lo leí, pero aun te odio – me miro molesto, pero en ningún momento sentí ira u odio… solo tristeza y molestia.


	5. Escuela

**POV Haru**

… esto es algo que simplemente no entiendo de los japoneses, como es que pueden entrar a la escuela casi por las diez de la mañana y dormirse por aquello de las 12 o 1 de la mañana… ni siquiera en estados unidos era de esa forma.

Y para mi mala suerte aun tengo mi antiguo horario.

Diciendo que era un desperdicio despertarme tan temprano, solo para quedarme viendo el techo de mí ahora cuarto, salí de la cama, me vestí y salí a correr por las calles, solo espera no perderme nuevamente.

Para mi buena suerte, logre encontrar un camino de regreso sin perderme… tengo que agregar que tengo pésimo sentido de orientación.

Y cuando digo pésimo es pésimo… me perdí mas de cinco veces en mi nueva escuela cuando la fui a ver.

Cuando llegue nuevamente a la casa de… llamémosle por ahora Makoto-san, note que aun seguía dormido… al parecer soy un bicho raro por pararse demasiado temprano.

Al final me bañe, me vestí con mi uniforme y luego me prepare café y unos huevos revueltos para desayunar, a la hora apareció Makoto-san que al verme parecía ligeramente petrificado.

-había olvidado que estabas aquí – dijo mas bien para sí mismo.

- _buenos días_ – le dije por costumbre y aunque quise sonreír para parecerme menos a él, me fue inevitable y fruncí el ceño por su comentario.

-japonés niño, estas en Japón así que habla japonés – me regaño mientras se disponía a servirse una taza de café… yo ya estaba en la segunda desde que desayune.

- _detalles sin importancia_ – le conteste con fastidio, se creía que tenía el papel de corregirme?... buena broma, idiota.

-te importaran cuando estés en la escuela – me está empezando a fastidiar… mamá ¿Cómo rayos lo aguantabas?

 _-cuando llegue el momento yo sufriré las consecuencias, así que no te importa_

Y con eso me termine mi taza de café y me fui a lavar los dientes, tome mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa, a final de cuentas, la escuela St. Marie seguía siendo un internado… que pensándolo bien, porque rayos me mude con Makoto-san si no voy a vivir con él, es más, terminando la escuela me iré de regreso a estados unidos… mamá, tengo que admitir que esta vez no te entiendo.

-ya te vas? – me pregunto mientras me veía desde la cocina.

 _-… si_ – fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decirle.

-… arregla tu cabello al menos – sentí como una vena se me saltaba en la frente, este tipo estaba intentando que cambiara?

 _-ha?... ni que quisiera parecerme a ti_ – le conteste molesto y salí de la casa azotando la puerta.

Me había echo enojar, fantástico, ahora me parecía más al idiota que tenia por padre!

-"jaja, cuando te enojas te ves lindo, te pareces tanto a tu papá" – me detuve en seco al tener ese pequeño recuerdo… mi mamá me había dicho eso una vez y no quise volver a escucharlo nunca después de verla llorando a los cinco minutos de decirlo.

Restregué mi muñeca en mi frente y me obligue a relajarme, un respiro profundo, dos respiros y ya está… saque de mi pantalón mi celular y sus audífonos y me dispuse a escuchar música mientras me dirigía a la parada de autobuses.

Doy gracias de haber ido a ver esa escuela antes, sino, ahora estaría verdaderamente y completamente perdido.

Una vez sentado en el autobús correcto me dispuse a ignorar las miradas nada discretas de las personas, no es que me molestara, pero en realidad es incomodo… que no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que ver a un extranjero con peinado y estilo diferente al usar un uniforme de escuela?

Note se el uniforme es de pantalón y chaqueta cafés, la playera la tengo fuera de los pantalones, jamás me gusto tener que usar la ropa dentro de ellos, la corbata vino la tenia floja y se podía ver un par de collares que tenía en el cuello, después estaba la chaqueta abierta y con las mangas hasta los codos, sin tomar en cuenta mi peinado y arete… realmente me veía tan raro para los demás?

Ni idea.

Me dedique únicamente a escuchar música y más pronto de lo que yo recordaba, ya había llegado al lugar donde tenía que bajarme.

Mmm hace unos días que hice el examen de acceso, pero me pregunto a donde tengo que ir ahora… mmm a donde iré?

Para mi pésima suerte, termine perdiéndome… otra vez.

- _esta escultura nunca la había visto_ – dije sin pensar mucho al ver la escultura de algo parecido a un hada súper grande y con vestido del virreinato… una escultura demasiado viva para mi gusto - "espíritu de los duces" – fue lo primero que pensé después de verla más detalladamente.

-"recuerda esto, los espíritus de los duces son muy agradables, pero se enojan con facilidad, así que si en algún momento llegas a ver alguno, no olvides darles una muestra de paz" – fue lo que mi mamá me había dicho en algún momento… momento en el que pensé que estaba loca.

- _muestra de paz… tengo algo como eso?_ – dije en voz alta sabiendo que nadie me contestaría… qué demonios le puedo dar a un espíritu de los dulces como muestra de paz? Jamás le pregunte esa parte a mi mamá.

… seré idiota, dulces por supuesto, si son espíritus de estos, les tienen que gustar no?

De mi mochila saque un pequeño paquete que contenía una fresa con glaseado de naranja y lo deje a los pies de la escultura… esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

- _con su permiso_ – dije después de hacer una pequeña reverencia como les era común a los japoneses me fui en otra dirección o al menos esa era mi intención si una voz no me hubiera detenido.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Soy Yunuen y ahora solo quiero dar un anuncio importante.**

 **…**

 **La historia continua :3**

 **No, ya enserio.**

 **El día 20 de Enero fue el cumpleaños de mi papá y me gustaría pedir un comentario para felicitarlo… se los agradecería de corazón.**

 **Y gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos en una sema :3**


	6. HOLA! soy Orange!

**POV Haru**

Estaba nervioso, al final había encontrado los dormitorios solo y con la guía del encargado del dormitorio, pude localizar mi cuarto… al parecer compartía habitación, pero ni idea de con quién.

Por otra parte, llegaba tarde a mi primera clase, al parecer me había tardado tanto que la primera hora de clase ya se había terminado… mmm ahora, a donde tengo que ir?

-"por aquí" – estaré loco, pero me pareció escuchar una voz susurrarme en mi oído... no le voy a las historias de terror, pero ese susurro logro darme un escalofrió por la espalda.

Será cabezonería, pero ni loco me voy por donde escuche la voz, así que dando la vuelta, me puse a caminar.

-"por ahí no es!" – dios mío!

Volví a darme la vuelta y salí corriendo, para mi suerte llegue a mi salón… sin importarme mucho la clase toque la puerta deteniendo la clase de adentro.

Pronto un maestro que en realidad estaba seguro que nunca me aprendería su nombre me hablo con voz molesta.

- _ **veo que por fin tenemos el honor de tenerlo en nuestra**_ _**clase**_ – eso era sarcasmo? – _ **pase y preséntese por favor**_ – bueno, aun usa el por favor... aunque sea en francés.

- _ **hola, mi nombre es Haru y vengo de estados unidos y por razones triviales vengo ahora a estudiar aquí… espero llevarme bien con ustedes?**_ – gracias a dios que conocía el idioma.

Para mi buena o mala suerte el maestro me dejo sentarme en donde quisiera y aunque me la pasara viendo mal durante la clase, no le tome demasiada importancia… lo que si me incomodaba a más no poder era las miradas y voces de las chicas que no dejaban de lanzarme, miradas demasiado intensas y sus voces eran demasiado chillonas para mis oídos.

Al final de la clase para mi sorpresa tocaba la hora de comida… yo no traía comida, donde puedo comprar algo para comer?

-oye, eres el chico nuevo? – "eso es obvio no te parece" fue lo que quise contestarle al chico más bajo que yo… aunque pensándolo bien, todos los japoneses son tan bajos? Les paso por casi media cabeza.

 _-perdona, que dijiste?_ – era ser malo o actuar de tonto… sentía que tendría una vida mas tranquila si actuaba como el tonto.

Para mi buena suerte el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue, pronto llegaron a mis oídos "ni siquiera sabe el idioma, será idiota"… bueno, era mejor así.

-ya se fue el maestro? – dijo alguien de afuera del salón, pero gracias a la posición en donde me encontraba no podía ver quién era.

-llegas tarde Sumi – dijo otra chica que se acerco a la entrada del salón – que te entretuvo esta vez? Un árbol?!

-Muy chistosa… aunque sea cierto – dijo la voz con cierta vergüenza… mientras yo me pregunto, como un árbol puede entretenerte?

Y después de eso, me di cuenta de algo cuando esa persona entro al salón… era la misma persona que me había ayudado antes a encontrar la casa de mis abuelos.

Sin querer mí mirada seguía posada en ella y para mi sorpresa ella volteo a verme, sonara tonto o cursi pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron y aunque yo me sentí realmente curioso al saber que ella estaba en esta escuela, pude ver que ella estaba realmente sorprendida.

Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, era la primera vez que la veía bien… de ojos parecidos al violeta de cara amable y de cabello café largo hasta la cintura, que se amarraba en una coleta floja que terminaba por su cuello.

-el chico del pasto! – me grito mientras me señalaba… en serio esa era una forma de recordar a alguien un poco retorcida.

-… gracias por esa presentación tan tonta niña guía – le dije con sarcasmo y un deje de burla, puesto que su cara se puso de un interesante tono rojizo.

-a quien llamas "niña guía", tengo nombre sabias! – dijo molesta o eso era vergüenza? Ni idea, pero sus reacciones eran divertidas.

-te puedo decir lo mismo, quien rayos es "el chico del pasto"? – su cara subió dos tonos de color, pero no supe diferencias si era entre molestia o vergüenza, para este momento yo ya estaba parado justo frente a ella… a ella le sacaba fácil una cabeza de altura.

-si me dices tu nombre te digo el mío – dijo más tranquila y algo incomoda, al parecer no había notado la diferencia de altura.

-soy Haru

-Haru… que? – me pregunto extrañada.

-solo Haru, no acepto el apellido de mi padre, pero al estar mi madre muerta no puedo tener el suyo – le conteste como si estuviera hablando del clima, si, me dolía hablar de mi mamá, pero no tenía sentido demostrarlo, no cuando siempre mi mamá me enseño que en esta vida se tiene que ser feliz.

-… lo siento, soy Sumi Hakoru, un gusto Haru – dijo ella feliz mientras se inclinaba… si, ya recuerdo, los japoneses hacen ese tipo de cosa mientras se presentan.

-es incomodo que hagas eso, párate bien, sabes que no llevo mucho aquí, así que déjalo – le pedí lo mejor que pude que se detuviera, era un dolor tratar con una cultura tan difícil como lo era la japonesa.

-sí, perdón.

Decir que después de eso, la hora de comida fue un infierno, no sería mentira… entre preguntas y comentarios que para mí fueron molestos, pero para mi suerte por fin tendríamos clase de cocina.

Nótese que no había entrado a una cocina tan preparada desde lo de mamá.

Así que de alguna forma, estaba feliz y algo nervioso.

-bien… me informaron de tu llegada Haru, estas en el grupo A, hoy la clase será de brigadeiros.

-ok

Pero rayos, no podían ni quedarse callados? Qué rayos tenia de impresionante estar en el grupo A?... a los japoneses les encanta eso de estar de chismosos.

Decir que ni siquiera me moleste en recordar los nombres de mis compañeros seria mentira, nunca he sido bueno para recordar los nombres de nadie.

Aunque también tenga que ver que ni siquiera se los pregunte… mañana u otro día se los preguntaría.

Por ahora se dedicaba a comer esos brigadeiros con esencia de naranja y pequeños o debería decir minúsculos pedazos de los gajos de la misma naranja, dios, me encanta esa fruta.

-"camino equivocado" – dijo una voz en mi oído con diversión… volví a sentir ese escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

-ya esta, me he espantado – dije al aire mientras miraba en todas direcciones posibles.

-"jajaja" – se rio… dios, si no tuviera ni pisca de sentido común me quedaría parado, pero al tenerla salí casi corriendo del lugar, pero para mí completa sorpresa, llegue a las cocinas… como salgo de esta escuela?!

-jajajaja eres divertido – dijo ahora sí, una pequeña esfera de luz de color anaranjado… no sabría decir si era más terrorífico verlo ahora a no ver nada.

Para mi completa incredulidad, esa pequeña esfera de luz se trasformo en una persona en miniatura, un chico con traje de mesero o debería decir somelier?... en todo caso, era un chico con traje, de cabello naranjado al igual que sus ojos.

-hola! Soy un espíritu de los dulces y desde hoy serás mi compañero, mi nombre es Orange – dijo feliz de la vida… yo por mi parte sentí que perdía los colores, mi mamá no estaba loca!


	7. Espiritu de los dulces

- _entonces me estás diciendo que estudias en el mundo humano para pasar algo así como un examen para llegar a ser un cocinero de la corte real, si entendí bien eso es lo que querías decir verdad?_ – le pregunte mientras me llevaba para mi gran alivio, a mi dormitorio.

-sip y para pasar ese examen tenemos que conseguir la ayuda de un humano.

Ok, esto era más que perturbarte, le estaba hablando en Inglés y esta mini persona me contestaba sin problema en japonés, después está el hecho de que no me allá desmayado como el idiota de mi padr… como el idiota de Makoto-san… aunque tengo que admitir que es una verdadera sorpresa que acepte que existen estas mini personas llamadas espíritus de los dulces.

Tengo que tener un tornillo suelto o simplemente mi madre me hiso inmune ante situaciones de lo más extrañas… si es lo último, te doy las gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón mamá.

-tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación verdad?... es por aquí – tan distraído estaba que no me había dado cuenta cuando Orange había dado una vuelta y yo seguía caminando de frente.

- _si… se nota mucho?_ – sarcasmo, era un tema demasiado obvio para que no lo hubiera notado antes.

-jajajaja me agradas, pero creo que no te llevaras muy bien con tu compañero de cuarto – dijo con un poco de incomodidad.

- _a que te refieres?_

-bueno…. Ya lo sabrás – estaba evitando mi pregunta?

Y de esa forma llegamos a mi cuarto, sin molestarme en ver quien estaba en la otra cama me tire a dormir en la mía y solo susurre.

-si es importante o no, lo averiguare mañana

Y de esa forma me quede dormido, extrañamente sentí como Orange se metía en las cobijas conmigo.

A la mañana volví a levantarme estúpidamente temprano… me sentí tonto al ver con molestia el reloj.

Salí del cuarto después de bañarme y vestirme y baje a lo que era el comedor del dormitorio… todavía nadie llegaba.

Tomando un respiro me dispuse a prepararme mi desayuno, un buen café y un pan con mermelada de naranja.

Cuando termine me dispuse a lavar mis trastes y decidí hacer un mini desayuno para Orange… aunque pensándolo bien, comen lo mismo que los humanos?

No me detuve mucho tiempo en pensar en eso puesto que llego el encargado de hacer la comida para los estudiantes y yo… bueno, me escondí.

Se cómo se escucha eso, pero… no es extraño que un chico que para la cultura japonesa sea alguien malo este haciendo su desayuno y sea buen estudiante?... estoy casi seguro de que crearía una conmoción.

Pensé en irme a caminar, pero estaba casi (completamente) seguro de que me perdería y francamente no estaba de humor para eso, así que fui a despertar a Orange para me enseñara la escuela.

Pero no pensé que en cuanto entrara mi compañero de cuarto me regañara… y hubiera puesto atención de no ser porque sentí que su regaño era intramuscular.

- _… si lo que buscas es que me disculpe, perdón, pero para que quieres que me presente si ya me conoces, vamos en el mismo salón_ – le conteste a lo que pensé que quería saber.

-y todavía tienes la desfachatez de hacerte pasar por alguien que no entiende el idioma! – parece ser que lo hice enojar.

-ya, no es mi culpa no estar acostumbrado al japonés… pero como sea, solo quiero saber, que quieres? – estaba cansado, tener que entablar conversación con alguien tan… como llamarlo… tradicional?... me estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

-que te vayas, no eres japonés, así que largo de este cuarto! – ese era un razonamiento ridículo.

… sin molestarme siquiera en verlo ahora fui a lo que era mi parte del cuarto, tome mi teléfono y audífonos y me acosté en la cama procurando no despertar a Orange que seguía dormido.

-me estas ignorando! – sip, eso estoy haciendo amigo pensé con sarcasmo mientras me ponía a escuchar música.

Al final, cause que al tipo ese le diera un ataque de histeria y tuvieran que llevarlo a la enfermería cuando bajo a regañadientes a supuestamente desayunar.

Diría que me siento culpable, pero él solito se lo causo, yo solo lo ignore.

-buenos días – dijo Orange mientras se restregaba la mano por sus ojos… la acción me pareció un poco infantil… así me vería yo si hiciera lo mismo? O así me veía mi mamá?

- _buenos días… tu desayuno esta en el escritorio_ – le dije mientras le señalaba el mismo, que eran técnicamente mi desayuno en miniatura… francamente, me costó un huevo y la mitad del otro hacerlo sin accidentes.

-gracias – dijo contento mientras se dirigía a desayunar.

… era extraño decirle eso a otra persona… bueno, a otro ser vivo.

-que clase tienes, yo te digo donde es – dijo Orange mientras… engullía su desayuno.

- _mastica al menos_ – fue lo que dije mientras veía como tragaba – _y gracias, tengo química en alimentos._

-si mastico, solo que muy rápido – jajaja lo enoje un poco.

Al terminar su desayuno dejamos los cuartos y se dispuso a darme un recorrido por la escuela mientras me guiaba al salón donde tomaría la clase.

-Haru! – dijo alguien atrás de mi, haciendo que me detuviera, que Orange se escondiera (lo tomara con la mano y lo escondiera en mi uniforme) y que volteara a ver quién me llamaba.

-Sumi… buenos días – le dije mientas esperaba que ella me alcanzara y estuve a punto de abrazarla… vieja costumbre que tome en Estados unidos para molestar a mi mejor amigo, pero recordé que estaba en Japón.

-hoy cancelaron la primera clase, ven acompáñame, estas en el mismo grupo que yo en cocina, así que quiero ver si puedes explicarme algo – dijo con alegría, pero pude notar un poco de curiosidad en su voz?... lo deje pasar y la seguí a cocina.

-mi especialidad es los postres de cremas base – dijo Sumi mientras me enseñaba uno de los postres que había hecho… no negare que estaban deliciosos.

-lo mío son los cítricos – le conteste mientras le contaba de algunas cosas que hacía.

-y si me enseñas uno en la clase? Hoy es pastel de elección – dijo contenta.

-que es eso de pastel elección? – existía algo que se llamaba así?

-la clase consiste en hacer un pastel que nosotros queramos, por eso es un pastel de nuestra elección – seré idiota.

-si es así, también enséñame algo en esa clase – sonara a coqueteo, pero no podía estar más alejado de la realidad… ella quería averiguar algo y yo quería sacar algo de ese interrogatorio.

-"insolente! Ella es solo una niña!" – escuche una voz de la nada y sonara a "deja vu" pero algo me decía que era otro espíritu de los dulces.

Y sip, estaba en lo cierto, de debajo de la mesa apareció una mini chica con vestido… eso era un vestido… conocen la película de "Toy Story"? si es así, la mini chica traía un vestido muy parecido al de Betty.

-eres tu la única mal pensada! Haru no dijo nada malo Creme – salió Orange en mi defensa… aunque me sentía algo más bien sorprendido que ofendido.

-tu cállate Orange! – le grito la mini niña.

-perdona Haru, Creme quería saber si tenias un espíritu… Haru y Orange, mucho gusto – dijo Sumi mientras callaba a Creme con su mano… pensé por un mili segundo que la asfixiaría de tan fuerte que la apretaba.


	8. Dolor de cabeza

**POV Haru**

Por mi cabeza solo podía pensar un "cállense"… sus gritos me estaban hartando y si no insistiera en tener una sonrisa en mi rostro, estoy seguro de que en este momento me estaría dando un tic en el ojo.

Y es que estas mini personas son verdaderamente desesperantes… creo recordar que en uno de los diarios de mi madre estaba el nombre de una tal Vainilla… será un espíritu también?... de no ser asi, que mal plan de los padres al ponerle nombre de ingrediente.

-conocen a alguien de nombre Vainilla? – pregunte al aire, para mi gran sorpresa detuve su tonta pelea.

-como sabes ese nombre? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-es alguien importante?

-es la jefa de cocina de nuestra reina – dijo increíblemente sorprendido y admirado su recuerdo Orange.

-es linda y sus dulces son verdaderamente épicos! – dijo Creme.

-… tiene que ser una broma – fue lo que sin querer dije en voz alta… y como no pensar en eso después de leer las tonterías que podía llegar a hacer Vainilla con mi mamá.

-que es una broma! La señorita Vainilla es increíble! – me gritaron los dos en la cara.

-pueden hacer que venga al mundo humano? – tenía unas cuantas cosas que preguntarle.

-jamás le pediría que te conociera niño insolente! – dijo Creme con molestia.

-… solo díganle que quiero conocer a la mejor amiga de Amano Ichigo y porque las últimas tres páginas del diario fueron arrancadas – les dije con molestia… yo solo quería saber más de todo esto.

Luego me di la vuelta y salí del lugar… para mi molesta suerte, volví a perderme y me termine saltando las clases de este día.

Cuando llegue a los dormitorios me encontré con el tipo histérico de la mañana.

-maldito, aun sigues aquí? – su voz denotaba que no estaba para nada contento.

-no tengo donde más dormir o sí? – le pregunte en japonés, en realidad estaba un poco cansado y fastidiado del día que tuve.

-y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de ir a clases, es que no te importa la cocina?! – ahora si idiota.

-a ti que mas teda? No seas idiota y metete en tus propios asuntos! – le dije mientras le mandaba una mirada que lo tendría en este momento tres metros bajo tierra.

Logre intimidarlo para mi buena suerte, pero al recordar mi aspecto y el parentesco que tendría en ese momento, me irrite mas y me golpe la cara con una de las almohadas… era un verdadero fastidio recordar mi parecido a ese idiota.

-demonios… gracias idiota… ahora me parezco mas a él – dije con fastidio mientras mi voz era amortiguada por la almohada.

-él? – parecía ligeramente desconcertado… o al menos eso me pareció escuchar en su voz.

-… Makoto… Kashino Makoto – dije al final.

-el mejor chocolatero de Japón! – ese grito me espanto tanto que literalmente me caí de la cama del mero espanto.

-qué? – fue lo único que pude coordinar mientras me paraba de mi sorpresiva caída al piso.

-no puedo creer que seas hijo de esa persona! Me encantaría cambiar puestos contigo! – mas que alagarme el comentario, me enfado y mucho.

- _vete a la mierda_ – fue lo que conteste… quien mierda querría estar en mi lugar?... solo un masoquista al que le gusta estar en sufrimiento.

-no me insultes! Tu padre es increíble! – me abría importado mas su molestia y ciertos signos de ofensa, pero la verdad es que no valían nada para mí.

-te insultare lo que quiera, solo un idiota querría estar en mi lugar.

-no sabes lo que tienes!

-… en serio? – nótese mi asido sarcasmo – que! Según tú, tengo? – estaba hirviendo de enojo.

-tienes a una familia que te apoya! – grito verdaderamente rojo… no me moleste en pensar ni un segundo en saber si era por enojo o vergüenza.

-… jajajaja – no pude evitar que una risa amarga llegara a mi boca – yo no tengo familia!

-qué? – le escuche decir, pero no pude detenerme.

-mi madre murió no hace más de dos meses, antes de eso no sabía nada de mi padre, le odie en cuanto le vi… jajaja, no podía creer en el parentesco que tenia con él hasta que le vi… odio mi cara, solo provocaba que mi madre llorara! Nadie querría estar en mi lugar! Ni siquiera yo quiero estarlo! Pero aquí estoy, en una escuela que no conozco en un país que en mi vida había venido a visitar y con un padre que odio hasta cuando respira!... – lo mire seria mente – no me digas tonterías como que quieras estar en mi lugar, mi mundo entero se vino abajo hace poco tiempo… no me vengas con tus estúpidas palabras de admiración.

El silencio y la tención en el cuarto eran palpables y para mi molestia, aparecieron esos espíritus molestos.

-al fin te encontramos! – ellos parecían enojados, pero yo solamente les mire de forma asesina haciéndolos callar.

-si quieren decirme algo díganmelo mañana – mi voz sonó mas asida de lo que pensé que saldría.

Y sin mirar a nadie, me di la vuelta, me lave los dientes y sin más, me acosté para dormir.

-… perdona… yo, nosotros no queríamos ofenderte – escuche la voz de las hadas… mentalmente yo también me disculpe por mi actitud infantil, tampoco era para enojarme tanto.

-tienes razón, jamás debí de decir ese tipo de cosas… mi pésame amigo – no supe cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero si sentí la culpa y tristeza en la voz de mi compañero… mañana le preguntare su nombre para poder disculparme por mi pequeño ataque de ira.

Pero por el momento, lo mejor será dormir.


	9. Esta LOCA!

**POV Haru**

Al despertar lo primero que pensé fue "¿por qué rayos esta Orange acostado en mi cara?".

Lo segundo que pensé fue… qué más da, lo que pasó después es que apareció otra hada de vestimenta típica japonesa flotando frente a mi… y su mirada no parecía presagiar nada bueno… al menos no para mí.

-des-pier-ta! – su grito fue tan agudo que sentí mis oídos sangrar y con solo eso logro que tratara de alejarme lo mas que pudiera de dicha hada.

-que mierda te pasa?! – le grite, pero claramente escuche como otra voz se unía a la mía.

Mire a mi alrededor y para mi sorpresa, me encontré con mi compañero en la misma posición que yo… ambos nos miramos para después volver nuestras miradas a la hada que había empezado a reír a consta nuestra.

-no es nada graciosos sabias – dijo con asido mi compañero… si no opinara lo mismo, ahora estaría más sorprendido por el hecho de que él pudiera ver a la dichosa hada que ahora estaba revolcándose de la risa… aunque no sea literal, el hada aun volaba.

-además, se puede saber qué rayos o mejor dicho, quien rayos eres? – dije yo con molestia, aun sentía mis oídos palpitar por el grito.

-perdón, perdón… pero no logre lo que quería… Orange sigue durmiendo – parecía estar más divertido que fastidiado.

-ya, pero eso no responde la pregunta – era definitivo, el hada no me agradaba… pero pensándolo bien, a mí que me importa conocer a esa hada?

-yo? Perdón, me presento, soy Hino - … Hino?... acaso existe ese ingrediente? – Hinojo, pero dime Hino.

Estaba confundido… como tenía que interpretar su nombre… el vocabulario japonés ahora lo entiendo menos… pero lo importante ahora no era eso, estaba viendo a mi compañero reírse a más no poder de mi… seguro mi cara demostraba mi completa confusión.

-que es tan gracioso? – le pregunte sintiéndome un poco ofendido, pero dentro de mi cabeza seguía peleándome con el vocabulario japonés y la forma en cómo se escribía el nombre del hada… no, simplemente seguía confundido.

-tú! Jajajaja… ok, ya… mi compañero Hino realmente odia que se queden dormidos, así que suele despertar a Orange que es algo así como su hermano, pero cómo pudiste ver, no sabe contenerse ni medirse – me explico mi compañero.

-…. Ok… pero dejando de lado todo este desastre de mañana – le mire después de ver con verdadera lástima a mi compañero Orange que se revolvía incomodo por los gritos y movimientos que le hacían su casi hermano hinojo para poder despertarlo – lamento todo lo del día de ayer, explote y termine descargando mi ira sobre ti… perdona amigo.

El solo sonrió en comprensión y me extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

-está bien, me lo merecía… nunca nos presentamos, verdad?... soy Shunsuke, pero puedes decirme Shun.

-como sabrás soy Haru a secas, me alegra poder saber tu nombre amigo – por fin podría tener a un amigo hombre y no solo a esa hada molesta a mi alrededor.

-será mejor que bajemos a desayunar… no, espera, es demasiado temprano… me vuelvo a dormir – dijo con cansancio… pero si esta era la hora a la que antes solía despertarme… en definitiva mi horario es muy diferente a la de los japoneses.

Me levante de donde estaba y decidí darme un buen baño, me relaje y me puse el uniforme, después baje a hacerme algo de desayunar… pero ahora, que es tan temprano, que hacer?

… perderme nuevamente, no era una muy buena opción… que hacer?

…

Fue entonces que recordé que también cuenta la escuela con un edificio de talleres diferentes al área de la comida… cuales eran esos talleres?

Con una nueva idea en mente, me dirigí a ese edificio ahora sabiendo donde estaba… después de perderme tantas veces, ahora sé donde están algunas cosas para mi suerte.

…

Cuando estuve dentro del edificio me encontré caminando por sus pasillos buscando algo que pudiera entretenerme.

Y o sorpresa, tenían talleres como de arte y música, mis actividades favoritas!

Tenía planeado ir primero a ver el taller de arte, pero tengo que admitir que el piano del taller de música me llamo, en serio! Dijo "toca una canción!"… soy obediente, que puedo decir?

Jajajaja

Sin darme cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, ya me encontraba sentado enfrente del piano y mis manos se movían por sus teclas tocando una vieja y agradable canción, que estaba casi seguro que si mi madre me viera tocando esta canción, se echaría a reír a todo pulmón… recordarla y pensar que me miraba y sonreía, causo que al terminar la primera canción, tocara una después una que logro expresar mi añoranza, mi tristeza y… mi soledad.

Fue en ese momento que sentí como algo o mejor dicho alguien se recargaba en mi espalda de forma delicada, pero no por eso, menos inesperado.

Mis manos se detuvieron y mi cuerpo se tenso al momento y juro ante todo, que mi corazón se detuvo y deje de respirar.

Pero gracias a que no hice sonido alguno pude escuchar el murmullo de los sollozos de la persona recargada en mí… cosa que me relajo e intrigo a partes iguales.

-perdón… perdón… pero tu canción, era tan hermosa que… mis lagrimas salieron… bien, ya lo decidí… seré tu novia y te are ser el más feliz para así nunca volver a tocar de esa forma! - … de la tristeza paso a la compasión y por último a un arrebato de locura… ¿Qué mierdas dijo?!

Tan solo en el momento en el que quito de encima mío, ni lento ni perezoso me levante de un salto y mientras trataba de salir del salón lo más rápido que pude, sin proponérmelo, quede frente a la chica y ella literalmente se lanzo a mí y poniendo sus brazos en mi cuello… tengo que admitir, que jamás, jamás… pensé que me besaría en la escuela con alguien que ni siquiera sé como luce su cara.

Estaba literalmente petrificado, no, no se equivoquen, si había tenido novias en mi vida, pero a todas las conocía y me agradaban… pero estaba verdaderamente petrificado, shockeado y por mucho que me costara aceptarlo, estaba asustado.

Tengo que admitir que fue hasta el momento en el que ella… dios, esto es demasiado vergonzoso incluso para mi… ella quería meter su lengua en mi boca y cuando paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, fue lo suficientemente sorpresivo para sacarme de mi petrificación y apartarla de mi.

No puedo decir que la aparte gentilmente ni tampoco de forma brusca puesto que me temblaban un poco los brazos.

La chica era linda, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado perturbado como para verla bien, así que en cuanto sus brazos dejaron de agarrarme del cuello, tengo que admitir por muy cobarde que sea, que salí corriendo de ahí como si el mismo diablo me siguiera los pasos… regrese a los dormitorios y cerré tan fuerte la puerta de mi dormitorio que desperté a mi compañero que solo vio como me recargaba en la puerta y lentamente caía al suelo.

-estas bien?... estas pálido – como rayos podría estar bien?

-… las chicas dan más miedo de lo que recordaba… acaso en Japón se desinhiben? – mi mormullo se bien que lo pudo escuchar, pero estaba un poco aterrado, esa chica acaso estaba loca?!

-… estás loco, aquí menos del 40% son japonesas, las demás son extrajeras y están como estudiantes de intercambio… pero eso que tiene que ver?

-me encontré con una loca

-he?


	10. ¿Qué hacías?

Dos meses… dos malditos meses de terror y escalofríos!

Ahora sabia quien era esa chica loca del taller de música… la hija del némesis y eterno enamorado de mi madre… dios, como no lo había notado antes!

Yoni… así se llama el padre de la chica loca, primo de la némesis y enamorada de mi padre… que su familia tiene genes tan… perturbadores?

De solo escuchar su voz mi cuerpo se tensa y antes de que reaccione mentalmente, mi cuerpo ya está corriendo por mi vida.

Francamente hablando, estaba cansado… quería irme a casa y descansar.

Mire a mi amigo que ahora sabia que se llamaba Arata… me tarde un tiempo en saber su nombre, aun cuando era mi compañero de cuarto.

En todo caso, Arata estaba preparando sus cosas, esta semana tendríamos unas pequeñas vacaciones y aunque se veía feliz de ir a su casa, pude notar que había cierta molestia o resistencia a irse.

-que te preocupa? – le dije desde mi cama, las hadas ruidosas aun no llegaban de uno de sus exámenes.

-… no quiero ver a mis papas – esto sí que era una sorpresa.

-quieres venir la mía? – no podía aun ahora llamar aquel lugar mi casa – pero tengo que advertirte que tendrás que darme las direcciones tu, aun me pierdo.

-idiota – después de eso nos echamos a reír, no era extraño, pero ese pequeño compañerismo que teníamos por los problemas familiares de nuestras casas, nos hacia mas amigos por muy extraño que pareciera.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, me encontré con mis otros dos amigos en esta escuela y para mi desgracia, poco después llego mi martirio.

-darin! – su grito chillón y ensordecedor fue más que suficiente para que tomara a mis amigos más cerca de mi persona y saliera corriendo de la escuela, siendo seguido por mis otros dos amigos… todos ya sabían de mi terror y repulsión por esa persona.

Una vez en el camión, seguros de que no la veríamos en una semana, fue que pude respirar tranquilo.

-jajajajajaja deberías ver tu cara, cada vez que la escuchas te pones como el cuadro de "el grito"… es muy gracioso amigo jajajaja – ese era Mine, también mi compañero de grupo… aunque pensándolo bien, todos mis amigos eran los del grupo A.

-verdad, verdad, se pone tan pálido que uno piensa que ve al diablo mismo! – esa era Sumi.

Después de conversar mas con ella, me conto que era una extraña tradición que todos los del grupo A tuvieran una hada, dándome a entender que también mi padre tenía una, cosa que me sorprendió y lo primero que pensé fue "rayos… suena como si estuviéramos jugando con muñecas" pero después me sentí tonto de pensar de esa forma.

Al llegar a donde teníamos que bajar, tuve que darle a mis amigos la dirección de mi… aun no puedo siquiera decirlo en voz alta, pero bueno… la dirección de mi propia casa, para poder llegar puesto que yo continuo perdiéndome.

Para diversión de mis amigos.

Al llegar a la casa no pude hacer otra cosa que tocar la puerta.

-no tienes tus llaves? Las olvidaste? – me pregunto Arata.

-no me moleste en sacarlas – les conteste, al poco rato apareció mi "papá" con una cara de pocos amigos o debería decir la cara del diablo? Porque estaba tan molesto?

-ha… hoy es fin de semana? – este está loco?

-témenos esta semana de vacaciones – dije con aburrimiento mientras pasaba a su lado – vengan, pueden pasar – les dije con una sonrisa al puro estilo de mi madre.

Mi padre solo me miro durante unos segundos para después desviar su mirada… no le tome mucha importancia y aunque pude ver cierta sorpresa y un poco de incomodidad por parte de mis amigos, todos entraron a la casa unos segundos después de dar sus respectivos saludos a mi "padre".

 **POV Kashino**

Sabía que dentro de poco tendría a mi hijo… aun me emocionaba con esa palabra, tenía un hijo!

Y se parecía a mí!

Tenía la sonrisa y los ojos de su madre!

Mi hijo sonreía todo el tiempo, logrando que mi corazón se rompiera y se encogiera cada vez que veía su sonrisa… como pude perderla.

A mi amor… a mi única alma gemela… en cuanto acepte esto, convoque una audiencia con Vainilla con la ayuda de Chocola… pero Vainilla solo me grito y con lagrimas en sus ojos me conto lo que paso.

Yo solo pude desmoronarme más ante todo lo sucedido… dios, no culpaba a mi hijo por odiarme.

Pero negándome a sentirme por más tiempo triste me centré en lo que tendría por delante… dentro de poco se aria nuevamente el Grand Prix y la escuela me solicito ser uno de sus jueces… cosa que en realidad me fastidio un poco, estoy un poco ocupado con mi chocolatería y no tengo tiempo para esto, pero cuando quise negarme, me llego una carta del actual director de la escuela francesa (rama principal) diciendo que estaría en buenas manos mi chocolatería y que no tenia opción de negarme… maldito director Henri Lucas.

Hoy me habían literalmente mandado a mi casa mis propios empleados… malditos, yo soy su jefe y aun así me echan… aunque lo quiera negar, me da un poco de gracia eso.

Así que estoy en casa sentado en el sofá sin saber qué hacer, cosa que me tiene inquieto y molesto.

Pero ahí está el timbre… quien rayos seria? Es demasiado temprano como para que alguien venga a mi casa.

Y ahí estaba, frente a la puerta, junto con un grupo de chicos que no me dedique en observar bien, pero ahí estaba mi hijo.

Espera, que hace mi hijo aquí? Acaso es fin de semana?... no tiene que estar en la escuela?

-ha… hoy es fin de semana? – no pude pedirme a mi boca que dijera otra cosa, puesto que estaba viendo en mi cabeza que día era hoy.

-témenos esta semana de vacaciones – dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado, pero su voz sonaba más bien fría – vengan, pueden pasar – su sonrisa al decir lo último era tan parecida a la de Ichigo, no pude ver su sonrisa por mucho tiempo, puesto que me hacia recordar que la había perdido… y esta vez era para siempre.

Después de eso, los chicos que estaban detrás de él me saludaron algo nerviosos y luego entraron a la casa.

Todos se dirigieron al piso de arriba y yo me preguntaba… que tenía que hacer?

Tenía que llevarles algunos postres?

Tal vez algo de agua?

… rayos, de esto no tenia que molestarme en pensar antes… antes… cuando solo mis amigos venían… pero ahora, con los amigos de mi hijo, sinceramente no se que hacer!

Ichigo… que hacías en momentos como estos?

Dando un suspiro me puse a pensar en lo que haría una familia normal… lo cual me llevaba a darles un pequeño aperitivo y un poco de agua a los invitados de mi hijo… solo espero no estar haciéndolo mal o terminaría haciendo que mi hijo me odie mas.

Ahora, otro problema… que aperitivo o postre tengo que llevarles?

Algo simple?

Algo sofisticado?

… lo repito, Ichigo que hacías en momentos como este?


	11. Grand Prix

Esto era insólito, simplemente insólito.

Que mierdas estaba haciendo él aquí!

Si se preguntan que pasa… bueno, puedo decirles que en lo que era mi cuarto en la casa de… "mi padre" están sentados mis amigos en el piso de una forma que jamás pensé… siempre se sentaban en mi cama o en las sillas mis amigos… será costumbre japonés?... bueno, ni al caso, lo importante de esto es que también estaba sentado "mi padre" en mi cuarto… cosa que no me explicaba además de que su presencia incomodaba a mis amigos… que para empezar… que estaba haciendo aquí? No tendría que estar en su trabajo?

… que mierdas pasaba aquí?

Su presencia en la casa para empezar no me cuadraba!

-necesitas algo? – le pregunte desde mi lugar (sentado en mi cama).

El solo se quedo callado, como si no supiera que decir o… que se yo, solo se quedo callado!

-de que grupo son? – pregunto a nadie en particular.

-estamos todos en el Grupo A… incluso su hijo señor – dijo Arata.

-… participaran en el Grand Prix? – pregunto el nuevamente a nadie.

Que era el Grand Prix?

-claro! – gritaron mis amigos para sorpresa mía… y al parecer, también sorpresa de mi padre.

-ya veo… y tú? – me pregunto.

-… que es el Grand Prix?

La explicación que me dieron mis amigos ante la permanente y casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona de mi padre, fue demasiado ruidosa y complicada de entender.

Pero al final, de lo que pude entender, logro llenarme de emoción y curiosidad… si, si quisiera poder participar en el Grand Prix.

-por tu cara pienso que también lo quieres hacer – dijo mi padre… aunque viendo su cara, pude deducir que ocultaba algo.

-tienes la misma cara que ponía mamá cada vez que me ocultaba algo… escupe, que ocultas – al principio tengo que admitir que fue alegre ver esa expresión, pero al segundo siguiente me sentí triste por su recuerdo y mis palabras se agriaron al final.

-… la misma que tu madre?... jajajajaja que me comparen a ella sería la primera vez jajajaja – su risa me desconcertó tanto que juro que mi boca se quedo abierta un buen rato.

-te estás burlando de ella? – pregunte un poco molesto… acaso no le gustaba mi madre?

-… me alegra tener algo de ella… aunque sea solo eso – diré la verdad, también me sentí triste por sus palabras.

El ambiente se puso un poco deprimente así que tratando de quitar esa sensación les pregunte a mis amigos que teníamos que hacer para ser aceptados en dicho concurso.

-antes de eso… tienes el mismo sentido del gusto que tu madre? – esa pregunta me descoloco demasiado… acaso no era un sentido del gusto normal?

-no entiendo?

-si pruebas un postre puedes decir de que esta hecho? – ok, sabía que mamá podía hacerlo, pero pensé que era algo normal también poder hacerlo.

-Haru, tu madre puede hacer eso?! – me grito Mine sorprendido y viendo la cara de mis amigos pude ver que era algo increíble… al menos para ellos.

-no entiendo, que tiene de importante el sentido del gusto de mamá… caso no es uno normal? – pregunte al aire… porque… era normal no?

-el sentido del gusto de tu madre no tiene nada de normal – dijo con… eso era fastidio? Y si era fastidio, porque estaba sonriendo?

-no entiendo

-no importa, solo dime, tienes uno parecido al de tu madre? – me volvió a preguntar mi padre.

-sí, es más, mi madre dijo que lo tenía más agudo que ella, al igual que el olfato – dije algo un poco cohibido… las miradas de todos mis compañeros era un poco preocupante… me sentía filete entre lobos.

Después de eso, tengo que admitir que la situación me dejo un poco traumado.

Literalmente hablando, mis amigos me acorralaron y dijeron que tenían que ver con sus propios ojos las capacidades de mi (cito sus palabras) "inhumano" sentido del gusto.

Yo llamaría a lo que paso toda esa semana como una serie de tortura de la cual no solo yo salí afectado, al parecer usaron a mi padre como medio de trasporte puesto que fuimos a muchos lugares y él en los momentos en los que podía verlo, sabía que me miraba con pena y cierto deje de disculpa por delatarme.

… no mentiré, me alegra mucho que terminara esa semana.

Ahora, solo queda esperar la hora en la que digan mi nombre para poder entrar a hacer el examen de entrada para el Grand Prinx.

Y entrando en el dichoso examen que parecía un laberinto donde tenía que responder sus preguntas… y todo estaba bien hasta que… me llego esta pregunta "¿Cómo rayos me pude perder?"… tres, tres veces me había perdido… como lo sé, bueno, terminaba saliendo por donde había entrado, solo que por puertas diferentes… dios, yo y mi pésimo sentido de la orientación un día me mataran.

Al final pase el examen junto con mis amigos que se quitaban las lagrimas de sus ojos por reírse de mi des fortunio.

Tengo que admitir… el examen me canso más de lo que había pensado, estaba agotado mentalmente… me fastidio perderme y ahora que sabíamos que competiríamos contra un grupo mayor a nosotros y que para nuestra mala suerte aun no sabíamos de que sería el tema de dicha competencia, ni tampoco con lo que lo haríamos… cosa que me fastidio mas y logro darme un fuerte dolor de cabeza… junto con el grito de alguien que me hiso correr como el mismísimo diablo (imagínense quién).

Una vez en mi cama me di cuenta de algo… tenía hambre.

-"rayos… no quiero bajar" – y no pude ni bajar… un recuerdo de mi madre me llego, logrando que sintiera las lagrimas arremolinarse en mis ojos y tan cansado estaba que ni siquiera me moleste en ocultar mis lagrimas.

-lloras por la compañera de Vainilla-sama? – escuche en la distancia… ese era Orange.

-no la llames compañera… lloro por mi madre, la única familia que conocía hasta hace poco… lloro por saber que ya no estará más para felicitarme y acariciarme gentilmente la cabeza mientras me dice "buen trabajo… te traje un dulce de naranja"… lloro porque sé que nunca más sentiré su calidez cada vez que me abrazaba… lloro porque ya no está aquí – mientras más hablaba mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-… como era? – su pregunta me descoloco un poco, pero solo pude atinar a sonreír tontamente.

-era increíble… y no me refiero solo a su comida y postres… ella… era simplemente increíble, podía hacerme reír por cualquier cosa, su forma de hablar tranquilizaba a cualquiera, sus ojos siempre demostraban cariño y amor, sus abrazos eran cálidos y protectores, su risa era melodiosa y agradable, uno podía verla y simplemente sabía que podía confiar en ella, era una persona que demostraba y destilaba amor y alegría… admito que en sus momentos la habré echo enojar y tengo que admitir que daba miedo, pero siempre me arrepentía después, nunca soporte verla triste o enojada y hacia todo lo que tenía a mi alcance para hacerla feliz… si… ella era increíble.

-si, Ichigo-chan siempre fue increíble – esa vos desconocida me obligo a mirar en su dirección, encontrando ahora a un hada de vestimenta blanca con ojos azueles y cabellos dorados.

-lo fue… quien eres? – mas que alterarme, extrañamente me sentía tranquilo.

-me alegro poder presentarme por fin… Haru-chan, soy Vainilla amiga de tu madre.


	12. primera fase

**POV Haru**

Estaba dormido… o mejor dicho, quería estar dormido, no paraba de bostezar y cabecear durante las clases… la razón, la visita de un hada inesperada la otra noche, seria la culpable de mi falta de sueño.

Decir que no preste la más mínima atención a mis clases teóricas, sería decir poco, puesto que la verdad es que me había quedado dormido.

Y para colmo, me entero que tenemos exámenes dentro de poco (en una semana)… odio estudiar, odio las clases teóricas… tengo que estudiar.

Maldición.

-Haru! Ya salió el tema para nuestra primera competición en el Grand Prix y es familia! – joder!... perdón, pero… JODER!

-es en serio?... algún termino aparte? – le pregunte cansado y molesto, bueno, ligeramente molesto.

-sí, tiene que ser panques… mmm tenemos que estar listos, el viernes de la siguiente semana es cuando tenemos el concurso – dijo pensativa Sumi.

-… no la siguiente semana también son los exámenes? – dime que estoy loco, dime que estoy loco… eso me repetía mentalmente y pedía a los cielos que no existieran los exámenes escritos.

-tienes razón! Supongo que tenemos que estudiar y practicar mucho – su sonrisa me segó por unos segundos… es que acaso le gustaba estudiar?

-ayúdame con los temas teóricos – su cara era un poema.

-claro!... le diré a los demás y estudiaremos y practicaremos todos juntos! – los tímpanos me dolieron, pensé que quedaría sordo por su fuerte y chirriante grito.

-… no quiero sonar grosero ni nada, enserio, pero tienes que gritar justo frente a mi oído?... joder, duele – al ver ella mi cara de sufrimiento, se disculpo rápidamente y un ligero pero tierno sonrojo adorno sus mejillas – sabias que te ves linda cuando te sonrojas? – y dios, su rostro cambio a rojo.

Me abría reído con ganas de no ser porque me golpearon la cabeza desde atrás, al fijarme en la persona culpable de mi ahora dolor de cabeza, descubrí que era Arata y que con una voz llena de burla dijo "anti-japonés"… yo solo pude verlo con extrañeza mientras me preguntaba internamente "¿Qué había dicho anti-japonés?".

Y de esa forma empezaron mis tortuosos días de estudios escritos y los fantásticos momentos en los que cocinaba… en definitiva, amaba cocinar y odiaba estudiar.

Jajaja

Mamá se reiría de mi si me escuchara… recordando sus palabras en sus diarios, no dudo de que ella fuera igual que yo a mi edad.

…

… al final no teníamos ni pisca de idea de que hacer para el tema familiar… solo terminábamos haciendo cada quien el pan del sabor que quería.

Cosa que en realidad a mi no me gustaba mucho… algo en mi cerebro me decía que no cuadraba un pan de naranja, uno de pimienta negra, otro de mora azul y uno de manzana verde… en definitiva, algo simplemente no me cuadraba.

Y para mi molestia, no sabía que era, pero sabía que si no lo solucionaba me costaría la competencia.

Les plante a mis amigos mi sentir y para mi sorpresa, ellos sentían lo mismo.

Pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Al final no logramos saberlo hasta un día antes del día prometido… extrañamente, fue ese mismo día en donde leí en el diario de mi mamá la respuesta a mi interrogante y tengo que admitir que me sentí tonto por no darme cuenta antes… cómo es que somos tan parecidos?

Lo que nos faltaba era la unificación de los cuatro panes!

Para mi mala suerte, nos llevamos el ultimo día practicando y decidiendo que sería el tema principal las moras azules (es algo exótico y se ve increíble y sabe mejor), así que tuvimos que modificar todo.

Primero estaba el pan de moras, después estaba un pan de miel, en secuencia estaba un pan del almíbar de fresa (este era dulce, pero no tanto… solo acentuaba el sabor de las moras) y por ultimo un pan de menta… tengo que admitir que los cuatro unidos saben a gloria!

 **NOTA DE AUTOR… estos panes si pueden hacerse, pero les recomiendo que si los quieren hacer, estén atentos a las porciones de los dulces puesto que si es muy poco sabe raro y si es mucho… bueno, el pan no sube.**

Por otra parte… si alguien tiene duda sobre mis exámenes escritos, puedo decir que de una forma bastante extraña pase con ochos y con nueves… estudiar si ayuda, pero como lo odio, estoy casi seguro que fue razón para no sacarme el diez.

… aunque química en alimentos logre el diez… me resulta verdaderamente interesante… y logra hacer que me pregunte como introducir la comida molecular en mis dulces… si, esa idea no suena nada mal.

Pero bueno, regresamos al día de hoy… día de nuestra competencia.

 **POV Autor**

En un cuarto bien preparado para los participantes del Grand Prix, junto con un espacio para los espectadores y los jueces.

Enfrente de lo que sería la cocina de los participantes se encontraban dos equipos, un equipo vestía con un uniforme de color azul cielo… las personas que los vestían eran adolecentes de miras cansadas y si tuviera que describir el aire que les rodeaba, tengo que admitir, que se veían cansados.

En cambio el otro grupo estaba vestido con un uniforme de color verde pastel y aunque también se veían cansados, su aire era diferente… diría que hasta nervioso o inquieto.

Los jueces eran el director y dos maestros de cocina de la escuela… de los cuales los dos maestros eran de los más estrictos y algo molestos con sus gustos y exigencias.

Decir que todos estaban nerviosos por las primeras eliminatorias del concurso, sería decir poco y justo cuando tos los ingredientes ya estaban medidos y pesados correctamente, los jueces dieron inicio con la competencia.

…

Los hornos se prendieron, los aromas se intensificaron y pronto todos pudieron ver como las masas se empezaban a fermentar y después de formas diferentes las modificaban y las preparaban para adentrarlas en sus moldes y meterlas al horno.

Tenían un tiempo de tres horas para hacer todo… nada más se necesitaban de dos horas para tener los panes listos, tenían una hora de mas para que estos se enfriaran y pudieran comerse en sus mejores condiciones.

La presentación del equipo en uniforme verde fue de algo más bien mágico, cortando los panes de formas diferentes crearon en su plato un sol con los panes amarillos y rosas, una puesta de sol con los panes rosas y amarillos (todos puestos de una forma que pareciera una puesta de sol vista desde el mar… me doy a entender?) y con los panes azules y verdes formaron un conjunto de flores… como dije, era una imagen más bien mágica.

El quipo contrario el de vestimenta azul presento sus platillos de forma escalonada y dispersa por el plato, formando el brillo o la imagen de un tesoro lleno de joyas y monedas de oro… sus panes dorados en diferentes tonalidades y su pan rojo y blanco resaltaban los demás y daban la impresión de algo sorprendente.

Los jueces se pararon de sus lugares y se prepararon para degustar y calificar a los participantes.

…

El resultado…

 **Lo verán en una semana.**


	13. De alguna extraña forma

**POV Kashino**

… me sentía… extraño, como si no fuera yo mismo, era… raro… si, esa era la palabra correcta, raro… estaba raro.

-no estarás embarazado amigo mío? – me pregunto el tonto de mi amigo Hanabusa.

-… lo dudo, puesto que ni siquiera sabía de su primer embarazo – ese fue un golpe bajo amigo.

-gracias por tu apoyo Andou.

-perdón?

… ni siquiera había notado que me había lastimado con su intento de ayudarme… porque tengo amigos así?

… soltando un suspiro vuelvo a mirar la hoja de papel que estaba encima de mi escritorio.

Y es que todos estaban en la sala de reuniones de mi casa o como yo le llamo "cuarto de estudio" pero dejando eso de lado, estoy sentado frente a mi escritorio con solo una hoja de papel encima de este y mis dos mejores amigos están sentados en distintos sillones mientras toman tazas de té o de café… yo solo tengo un vaso con agua… era eso o un buen vaso con whisky.

En la hoja se mostraba una serie de nombres de los cuales estaba para mi sorpresa el nombre del equipo de mi hijo… si, esta era la hoja de los que habían logrado pasar la primera fase del Grand Prix y como se fue desarrollando hasta ahora… mi hijo y su equipo habían logrado pasar… ahora estaban como verdaderos participantes… mire otra vez los resultados de sus pruebas.

Era un poco sorprendente y me sentía incrédulo también… como podíamos parecernos tanto?

Sus pruebas eran tan raras como las que habíamos tenido nosotros cuando participamos con Ichigo, pero no solo eso, sino que los muy suertudos o muy buenos, nunca perdieron en ellas más que con la hija de… Miyano… rayos, aun con solo pensar en su nombre me dan escalofríos… y por lo que veo, fue mi hijo el que tuvo que cambiar de equipo… dios mío, como podemos parecernos tanto?

Da miedo, no lo niego.

Dentro de nada será la ultima fase aquí en Japon… que habrán planeado?

Tengo curiosidad… me permitirán ir a la escuela a ver?

-estás loco – fue la respuesta inmediata de mis amigos.

-tan malo es querer saber que fue lo que hicieron mi hijo y sus amigos? – pregunte desconcertado.

-no, pero estas loco, no es mejor preguntarle a él que ir casi a acosarlo o molestarlo en la escuela? - … tenían un punto.

-pero como le pregunto? – les mire con curiosidad… no tenía ni idea de cómo conversar con mi hijo.

-… eres su padre, se te ocurrirá algo – me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-si no he podido hacerlo desde hace un mes, crees que podría hacerlo en unas horas?... él no tarda en llegar y este es último momento de "tranquilidad" si lo quieren llamar así, pero dudo mucho que quiera hablar sabiendo que será mañana el día prometido… estará volviéndose un ogro como fue conmigo o será como fue con su madre?... en definitiva estará de cualquier forma menos comunicativo – declare con molestia, además de que mi hijo era todo menos comunicativo conmigo.

-no entendí casi nada de lo que dijiste… me lo explicas? – era en serio!

-lo que quiso decir nuestro paranoico y preocupado amigo, es que él no sabe hablar con su hijo y este chico estará demasiado estresado con lo de la escuela, sabiendo que mañana es un día importante – aclaro Hanabusa.

-ya veo… no podías decirlo de esa forma? – a veces me dan ganas de ahorcarlo.

-cállate Andou – dije molesto.

En eso se escucha una maldición en la entrada de la casa… al parecer ya llego mi hijo.

-por qué no vas a saludarlo? – me pregunto Andou.

-… el ya viene para acá – dije mientras escuchaba sus pisotones (porque sus pasos no podían ser llamados de otra forma por lo fuertes que eran) mientras se acercaba a donde estábamos.

-mierda! – dijo mi hijo mientras se paraba afuera del cuarto de estudio.

-… - ninguno supo realmente como reaccionar a eso.

-… les odio – dijo mi hijo mientras entraba y nos lanzaba a los tres una mirada de ira y rendición.

-bienvenido – dije algo cohibido y si esto fuera una escena de película, le diría a mi personaje, que fue un idiota por decir eso cuando el ambiente es más hostil que agradable.

-enséñame como usar el chocolate – dijo mordazmente mi hijo, luego paso a ver a los demás – también a como moldear caramelo y de que van los sabores tradicionales japoneses.

Tengo que admitir que eso me sorprendió mucho… pero para que querría saber eso ahora?

-puedo saber para qué querrías saber eso? – le pregunte confundido.

-… vi su presentación en un video de la escuela… quiero saber más… quiero mejorar lo que tengo planeado… y tal vez con su ayuda pueda hacerlo – dijo entre cohibido y algo irritado.

-no tiene que avergonzarte pedir nuestra ayuda, somos familia – dijo Andou.

-… odio el chocolate… odio las decoraciones como esas y los dulces japoneses siento que son demasiado complicado para mi gusto – dijo irritado… aunque me dolió que odiara el chocolate.

-puedo saber porque los odias? – pregunto Hanabusa, debió haber notado que me lastimaron sus palabras.

-… mamá nunca trabajo con platillos reales de chocolate, pero todos lo contenían de una manera casi imperceptible… odio la razón por la que lo usaba, además nunca entendí como trabajar con él… lo demás, siento que es demasiado complicado y nunca le dedique demasiado tiempo, mamá se dedicaba a decorar mis trabajos cuando los terminaba, a ella le quedaban geniales – su voz era una unión de enojo con tristeza… me dolió saber sus razones, Ichigo siempre estuvo presente en la cocina de mi hijo.

-no entiendo a que razón te refieres – un punto que yo tampoco entendía, pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que no quería saber la respuesta.

-sin comentarios… sin ánimos de ofender, pero me urge que me ayuden – pidió casi rayando en el ruego mi hijo.

-… vamos a la cocina, ahí encontraremos todo para poder trabajar – dije cansado.

-gracias.

-cuál es el tema esta vez? – le pregunto Andou.

-fantasías… no se ustedes, pero a una amiga le dio por dibujar hadas… al final dijimos que pondríamos a un dragón escupiendo fuego… pero a mí me toca la sección de aperitivos con baso y la idea que tengo sabe bien, pero es demasiado… simple en aspecto – contesto incomodo.

-muéstranos que es lo que presentaras y nosotros te ayudaremos a partir de ahí – le dije con seguridad, pero después lo reconsidere mejor – a lo que me refiero es que te diremos que puedes hacer o como mejorarlo, pero tú lo harás solo.

-… ok, tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran ustedes, que caso tendría que lo hicieran ustedes y mañana no supiera cómo hacerlo? Suena estúpido solo de considerarlo – contesto también notando ese hecho.

-bien, pues manos a la obra – dijeron mis amigos para luego entrar a la cocina y volverlo un verdadero infierno para mi hijo... haciendo que me preguntara si fue así como se sintió Ichigo cuando la entrenamos hace muchos años atrás.


	14. Estoy muerto

**POV Haru**

Me sudaban las manos… lo sé, suena tonto pero estoy tan nervioso que me sudan las manos!

Estaba esperando nuestros resultados… dios… me siento morir de los nervios… y al parecer mi compañero Orange está próximo a desmayarse de los nervios… ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Y bueno, tampoco es como si me estuviera preocupando por no hacer bien mi trabajo… pero si volteas a ver el trabajo del equipo contrario, cualquiera diría que es impresionante!

Y quien pensaría que abría en ese pastel una ninfa del bosque!

Increíblemente hermosa y parecía sacada de un mundo fuera de este… y no es que nuestro dragón perdiera, tenia poder y grandeza pero la ninfa era delicadeza y belleza en uno mismo… era difícil saber quien ganaría.

Razón por la que entiéndanme… estoy nervioso.

Mira que cada uno de nosotros tuvo que pasar a presentar su plato después de que los jueces calificaran la presentación final de todo el trabajo y aun sigo nervioso.

Para colmo de males, los jueces ni siquiera nos han dado una sola calificación… y siguen discutiendo!

Repito, me gustaría estar en el lugar de Orange y poder desmayarme a gusto!

-atención por favor! – grito uno de los jueces, pero en realidad eso no era necesario puesto que todos estaban atentos a sus palabras.

… los nervios bien pudieron matarnos a nosotros (los participantes) hace ya un buen rato, pero en este momento, puedo presenciar claramente, como muchos compañeros que veían la competencia llegaban a su límite y tenían que salir del lugar… seguramente, para que les dieran algo en enfermería para que les quitara ese estrés de mas.

-hemos discutido el encuentro y lamento decir… que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo – y el director lanzo la bomba.

-COMO QUE NO PUENDEN?! – preguntamos a grito todos los participantes y nuestras hadas por igual.

-… para poder completar esta fase, tendremos que pedir la ayuda de un grupo de personas que aunque serian sus próximos jueces en la siguiente fase, estoy seguro de que podrán llegar y saber que hacer - … eso es falta de responsabilidad director!

Para mi completa molestia y frustración, nos dieron tiempo de descanso en lo que llegaban nuestros nuevos jueces… puedo decir que ese descanso no sirvió más que para alterarnos más de lo que ya estábamos que a descansar.

-me muero – dijimos mi equipo completo y con tono melancólico.

-mmm creen que tarden mucho?... en llegar me refiero – dijo un chico del equipo contrario.

-ni… idea – tenía que quitarme las groserías de mi vocabulario o terminaría siendo regañado nuevamente por mis compañeros.

-estabas por decir una palabrota verdad? – me preguntaron mis compañeros molestos.

-… no – idiota.

Pronto recibí un golpe de parte de mis amigos en mi cabeza, provocándome tres chichones en mi cabeza.

-pero no dije nada! – me queje mientras masajeaba las zonas lastimadas en mi cabeza.

-pero lo pensaste! – me gritaron en respuesta…

-eso no tiene mucho sentido – les dije molesto, pero después mi equipo entero se echo a reír por una discusión tan tonta como esa.

Después de aligerar un poco ese peso que teníamos en los hombros fue que pudimos hablar con más tranquilidad, empezábamos con cosas tontas como algunas comidas o música que habíamos escuchado.

Pero después de casi tres horas de espera, llegaron las personas que serian nuestros nuevos jueces.

Quise gritar al cielo de la pura sorpresa… ahí estaban cuatro de las siete personas que más respeto en cocina… y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, él también tiene mi respeto, su cocina es increíble.

Hanabusa

Andou

Lemon

Y mi papá… Makoto Kashino.

Esos eran mis jueces… estoy muerto… muerto de nervios, esos tipos son durísimos al probar algo!

Después de las respectivas presentación y de que se sentaran y se pusieran a ver el video de nuestro procedimiento, se depusieron a ver el trabajo finalizado en fotos y en el aspecto que tenia ahora… cosa que en realidad no era muy agradable y aunque estaban en buen ambiente, su aspecto había cambiado ligeramente y se veían menos impresionantes… cosa que me puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-"esta escuela y este concurso quieren matarme!"

Fue un pensamiento colectivo de todos los participantes, que sin darnos cuenta, aviamos compartido.

Para mi molestia y mas nervios de los que ya tenía, se pusieron a probar uno por uno de nuestros platos… cuando pase al frente mostrando mi plato, tengo que admitir, me molesto que Hanabusa, Andou yLemon me sonrieran con tranquilidad… es que acaso pensaban que necesitaba su ayuda para pasar? No necesito favoritismos!

Una vez que probaron todo de todos, tengo que admitir que mas que nervioso estaba molesto y me imagino que lo notaron los jueces y mis maestros (antiguos jueces) puesto que se veían ligeramente pálidos cuando los veía… aunque Kashino, más bien parecía divertirse con mi enojo… maldito.

Fue la única mujer del grupo la que se paró de su lugar y dar los tan ansiados resultados.

… para mi alegría y consternación, solo ganamos por un punto… punto que habíamos conseguido de Kashino… un chocolatero estúpidamente estricto, quizá más estricto que Hanabusa con sus decoraciones!

… estaba consternado o debería decir demasiado sorprendido… tanto que ni siquiera reacciones hasta que mis amigos literalmente me taclearon y me tiraron al piso, quedando aplastado por mis amigos… ahora, nos iríamos a estados unidos.

Porque bueno… siempre cambian las localizaciones para terminar el concurso y esta vez es en estados unidos!

Quién diría que iría a mi hogar tan pronto?!

… estos emocionado, ya quiero irme!

Me quedare en mi antigua casa, después de todo teníamos buena cantidad de cuartos para invitados y aunque mi cuarto ahora no tiene nada y está cerrado con llave, no importa, tenemos cuartos de invitados para que incluso yo pueda quedarme ahí… estos emocionado, quiero irme a mi hogar.

Y con esos pensamientos sin que me diera cuenta me había puesto a llorar, mis amigos también lo hicieron, aunque por razones diferentes y aunque los jueces nos veían parecía que llorábamos de alivio y felicidad… que equivocados estaban, cada uno de nosotros llorábamos por razones diferentes, pero más que nada es porque podíamos irnos de Japón.

Yo volvería a mi hogar.

Mis amigos se alejarían de sus problemas.

Nuestros compañeros hadas, porque éramos los ganadores.

Nuestros contrincantes, por haber perdido, pero aun así poder viajar y también seguir participando en el Grand Prix… si, todos llorábamos por cosas diferentes… muy diferentes.


	15. Haciendo la maleta

**POV Haru**

Estaba… estaba muriéndome de los nervios.

Mis manos me temblaban y las piernas las sentía flojas… y todo, porque aun no recibía el maldito papel de permiso firmado por mi adulto legal!

Él solo me miraba desde detrás de su escritorio y puedo decir, que su mirada no es nada agradable!

-qué? – fue lo único que pude decir… simplemente no soportaba su mirada en mi!

-cuáles son tus verdaderas razones para ir? - … lo admito, su pregunta me congelo por completo.

-…que? – esta vez no pude evitar que mi desconcierto apareciera en mi rostro.

-tus razones… es que acaso solo vas para cocinar… tu nerviosismo me dice que no – tipo listo, pero me sorprende que sea tan perspectivo.

-… quiero volver a mi hogar… al menos, quiero ver la tumba de mamá – dije sin poder verlo a los ojos y apretaba mis puños con fuerza.

-… ya veo… ten, recuerda que yo soy el juez japonés en este concurso, así que nos veremos en estados unidos – me paso el permiso firmado… estaba sorprendido, pero también tranquilo, él de alguna forma también iría… sentimiento extraño – y me gustaría pedirte permiso, para que me dejes acompañarte a la tumba de Ichigo.

-si… seguramente mamá querría eso – me dieron ganas de llorar.

-gracias… ahora, corre, seguro y aun no haces tus maletas verdad? – dijo con una minúscula, pero verdadera sonrisa… era la primera vez que la veía y mamá tenia razón… se ve mejor sonriendo que con ese seño fruncido de siempre… su sonrisa es diferente a la mía, pero aun así, es agradable mamá.

Estaba saliendo del cuarto de estudio pero me detuve cuando estuve a punto de serrar la puerta… quería decirle algo, algo que seguro le alegraría de alguna forma.

-mamá… a mamá le gustaba mucho tu sonrisa, a ella le gustaba verte feliz y cuando cocinaba con chocolate siempre la encontraba murmurando cosas como "él lo hacia así? Como era?... esto es difícil" a mamá le hacías falta, pero aun así siempre hiso cosas con chocolate, esperando a que tu llegaras – no me moleste en ver su reacción, serré la puerta y me fui a hacer mis maletas.

Pero escuche el murmullo de las palabras "esa tonta" junto un una susurrante risa… una risa triste, pero feliz en el núcleo.

 **POV Kashino**

Estaba feliz.

Mi hijo pudo pasar todo y aunque quedo empatado solo una vez, aun así, el paso… creo que es algo que te hubiera gustado ver Ichigo.

… su tumba… supongo que sería bueno llevarle algún postre… nunca fue de flores, a menos que fueran comestibles… jajaja… jamás pensé que al final me reconciliaría contigo de esta forma… y mira que la razón de nuestra discusión fue una tontería y por esa tontería te perdí para siempre… tengo que disculparme adecuadamente contigo Ichigo.

Mañana yo tendría que irme y dentro de dos días Haru irá a estados unidos… y si mi razonamiento no es malo, él llevara a sus amigos a dormir en su antigua casa y no es que me moleste, pero me gustaría evitar que fuera ahí… no sé como reaccione a estar en su antigua casa… una casa sin ella.

Me preocupa su reacción… pero estoy casi seguro, no, estoy seguro de que no me permitirá acercarme a su antigua casa, pero al menos me tranquiliza aunque sea un poco, que estén sus amigos a su lado… no quiero ni pensar en lo que pudiera llegar a sentir, si llegara a estar solo en ese lugar… al menos estará con sus amigos.

Porque los compañeros que tienes en el Grand Prix siempre serán amigos… al menos, los que llegan hasta el final del mismo.

Jajajaja.

Bueno, supongo que ahora yo también tengo que hacer mi maleta para poder irme… supongo que tienen un hotel preparado para los jueces.

Me preguntó que tipo de temas tendrán pensado ahora?... espero y sea algo tan extravagante y divertido como cuando yo estudiaba… será divertido ver cómo pasan cada fase.

… ahora espero también no encontrarme con personas indeseadas.

Bueno, bueno, tengo que ponerme a empacar!

Y d esa forma, me pare de donde estaba y me fui a mi cuarto… supongo que me llevare algunos trajes y ropa normal para poder salir… mi pasaporte, algo de dinero y utensilios de limpieza… supongo que sería todo… me pregunto si será ropa suficiente… cuanto tiempo dura esta vez el Grand Prix esta vez?... cuanto tengo que empacar… rayos, supongo que tengo que preguntar.

Que fastidio, yo que no quería hablar con el director.

…

Y si mejor mando a Chocola?... supongo que eso es hacer trampa… rayos.

 **POV Haru**

Ok, ok… ropa ya, utensilios propios de cocina ya, material de limpieza personal ya…. Que me falta?... mi tarjeta y fondo de ahorros ya están en mi cartera y mi teléfono solo tengo que cambiarle el chip para volver a tener mi número anterior… también solo me faltaría llevarme una computadora para poder trabajar a distancia con cualquier otra cosa… o sería mejor una tablet?... tablet, no es tan estorbosa y puedo cargarla en una mochila.

… bien, en cuanto estemos en vuelo le avisare a mi amigo para que nos reciba en el aeropuerto… me pregunto si consiguió novia?

… sería bueno que tuviera una… así podría molestarlo a gusto… jajaja si, eso sería bueno verlo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez deba decirle hoy y ponerlo sobre aviso… le mandare un correo.

Luego de hacerlo… me siento nervioso en mi cama… y es que bueno, aun faltan dos días para poder irme, pero estoy ansioso, ya quiero salir de aquí!

… tal vez debería ir a comer algo… no sé, tal vez algo de comida tradicional japonesa y algún postre… no sé, algo que pueda distraerme… tampoco sería mala idea ir ver a Vainilla, después de todo, aun tengo una duda que me surgió después de que ella se presentara ante mi… sería buena idea ver si puede contestármela o decirme quien puede contestármela.

… tal vez le pida su ayuda a Orange para que pueda llevarme… mientras tanto, vio por algo de comer.

Para mi sorpresa o comprensión, mis amigos estaban igual o más nerviosos y emocionados que yo, puesto que no veían la hora de ya irse.

Pronto nos encontramos todos buscando un lugar donde comer y entre bromas y risas, pasamos las horas.

Y de esa forma (de manera muy simple y de coincidencia) pasamos juntos los dos días que nos faltaban para poder irnos… y cuando llego el día, tengo que admitir que fue realmente caótico, por poco llegábamos tarde, se nos olvidaron algunas cosas y más de uno parecía tener ojeras y claras marcas de no haber dormido bien, además de que a nuestra única compañera se le había olvidado cual era el derecho y el revés de la ropa que usaba… cosa que nos dio mucha risa una vez que nos detuvimos a pensar en esas cosas.

Con todos los problemas o inconvenientes resueltos antes del abordaje, podíamos reírnos de manera libre y relajada… para alivio de todos, todo se resolvió.

Y de esa forma salimos de Japón.


	16. Al fin en casa

**POV Haru**

Al fin volvía a mi hogar… la ruidosa y estresante ciudad de E.U.

-… tengo hambre – dijo…

-te dije que comieras en el vuelo, no importa… ahora, donde estará…? – me pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-HARUUU! – gritaron a lo lejos… yo solo pude sonreír feliz al escucharlo.

Porque a lo lejos, se podía ver a mi mejor amigo Jonathan

Sali caminando o mejor dicho corriendo a ver a mi amigo… maldito, ya me pasaba de altura!

 _-que te paso?! Ahora eres un poste de electricidad!_ – le dije con burla al ver su tamaño… al menos me llevaba media cabeza.

- _idiota… es bueno verte_ – dijo con una sonrisa después de golpearme amigablemente el hombro.

- _igual amigo… y dime, donde está la novia?_ – ahora sí que me gane un buen golpe.

- _jajajajaja_ – nos reímos al final los dos.

-… Haru… que dice? – me pregunto…

-he?

- _anda Haru, pero si eres tu quien se consiguió novia… maldito, pensé que te habías ido a estudiar!_ – solo me limite a empujarlo un poco y sonreírle de forma sarcástica.

- _ja, ja, ja… ni que me hubiera ido por gusto_

- _verdad, oye quieres llevar a tus amigos a comer o los dejaras primero en tu casa?_

- _… ni idea, yo solo quiero dejar mis cosas y limpiar mi casa_ – dije pensando en lo único que quería hacer yo… así que me volteé a mirar a mis compañeros y les pregunte que querían hacer.

-comida! – gritaron todos.

- _bien, pues comida será, adonde nos dirigimos amigable guía –_ estaba molestándolo, pero Jonathan solo sonrió con superioridad y me miro divertido.

- _bien compañía, síganme, instalaron un restaurante de lo mas delicioso que puedan imaginar y solo queda a unos treinta minutos de aquí_ \- … sus comidas deliciosas solo podían significar exóticas para mi… rayos, había olvidado eso de él.

- _que no sea comida rara por favor_ – le pedí o mejor dicho le suplique.

- _tranquilo, es comida normal… tuve una experiencia horrible con la comida exótica como le dices, asiendo que deje de comerla de forma definitiva._

- _te llevaron al hospital verdad?_

- _si… todas las vacaciones hospitalizado_

- _… auch, demandaste el lugar?_

- _para cuando lo intente, ya era la cuarta persona en demandarlos_ – eso sí que fue una sorpresa.

Y de esa forma seguimos hablando mi amigo y yo, aunque cuando intento Jonathan comunicarse con los demás, tengo que admitir que hicimos un gran esfuerzo todos para no reírnos de sus buenas intenciones, puesto que su japonés era pésimo y ni se diga del Ingles de mis compañeros… así que por falta de conocimiento en el idioma por parte de los demás, me convertí en interprete.

Para mi completa sorpresa, el lugar a donde nos llevo Jonathan era un restaurante de lo más clásico, casi se podría decir que era una fonda, pero por el delicioso aroma que despedía el lugar, tengo que admitir que daba un hambre!

- _buenas tardes, queremos un combo de grupo por favor_ – dijo Jonathan cuando llego la mesera, impidiéndonos a nosotros que apenas nos sentábamos en los asientos de una mesa desocupada, poder ver siquiera el menú.

- _esa es una muy buena jugada… que rayos tiene el combo?_ – aunque le mirara inquisitivamente, yo estaba divirtiéndome mucho.

- _nada del otro mundo, pero tienes que comerlo._

Pronto llego la mesera con cinco vasos y una jara con agua, dejo los cubiertos y se fue… estoy intrigado, que comida pueden traernos?

Además, el lugar ya estaba casi vacío puesto que era tarde para comer, así que no tenia forma de saber que vendían.

Después de unos segundos llegaron las sopas… espaguetis de diferentes colores… a mi me toco uno rojo, después pasaba uno azul, uno verde, uno blanco y uno negro… tengo que admitir que no me esperaba esto.

Ignorando las caras de sorpresa de mis amigos, yo y Jonathan nos pusimos a comer con tranquilidad y después al parecer ellos siguiendo nuestro ejemplo se pusieron a comer.

El espagueti rojo picaba… acaso le pusieron chile?

-esto sabe a calar – dijo Mine que tenía el espagueti negro.

-el mío sabe a espinacas con brócoli – dijo Arata que tenía el espagueti verde.

- _el mío solo sabe a espagueti con mantequilla_ – dijo Jonathan que tenía el espagueti blanco.

-este sabe a frutas… mora? – se cuestiono Sumi mientras volvía a probar su espagueti azul.

Peculiar espagueti se sabores… hasta cierto punto me dieron ganas de probar el de los demás… tal vez venga a ver el menú después.

Aunque tengo que admitir, que esto es menos exótico de lo que antes Jonathan comía, pero aun es bastante exótico para las demás personas.

Después le siguió un conjunto de diferentes guisados, pero aunque no eran tan extravagantes como el espagueti, no dejaron de saber increíble.

Para finalizar nos dieron un postre de los más increíble… hasta donde sabia no hacían esto en cualquier restáurate... aunque sea de fácil creación, es muy caro.

Nos dieron crem brule de postre… con un poco de ralladura de limón en el caso de Sumi y de naranja en mi caso, para los otros tres fue normal… la cosa más rica del mundo, mas cuando no lo tengo que hacer yo… lo admito, soy un flojo para esas cosas.

Después de que todos comiéramos y disfrutáramos de nuestro postre, nos dirigimos a lo que era mi casa.

Cuando llegamos, no pude evitar sentirme molesto al ver que la tienda estaba cerrada, mamá nunca la serró… pero supongo que era comprensible… supongo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, de alguna forma me sorprendió que estuviera limpia la casa, yo esperaba tener que limpiar.

- _tranquilo, vine no y otras personas a limpiar hace poco, después de todo, no creo que quieran llegar a limpiar_ – dijo Jonathan al notar mi cara de desconcierto.

- _gracias… sabes si la cocinas están…_ \- no pude terminar de decirlo, cuando mi amigo contesto.

- _están limpias y funcionando amigo mío, espero mi recompensa por hacer la limpieza_ – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- _claro, déjame buscar los ingredientes y te hago tu dulce favorito, conejo de_ moras – uno de los postres que podía hacer sin preocuparme mucho por el decorado, puesto que era sencillo.

- _genial._

Después de eso, les mostré la casa a mis amigos y les prohibí la entrada a mi cuarto y el de mi mamá, aunque cuando les mostré la cocina, casi me tiraba al piso de la risa, puesto que sus caras eran muy divertidas, era una cocina impresionante después de todo.

A las horas después de instalarnos todos, le prepare el conejo de moras a Jonathan y unos a mis compañeros que parecían sorprendidos del sabor del dulce… después de todo, era creación de mamá… era normal sorprenderse.


	17. Te conosco

**POV Haru**

Al día después de llegar a estados unidos, fuimos citados de parte de la escuela del país… para mi completa sorpresa, estaba a solo dos estaciones de mi casa… jamás la vi en mi vida!

Y eso que llevaba más de diez años viviendo ahí!

Pero bueno, en todo caso, la escuela era… la palabra correcta seria monumental y hasta cierto punto, parecía antigua… como si de un enorme museo se tratara.

Por lo que pude ver mientras entrabamos, era que tenía grandes cocinas y este no contaba con dormitorios, pero si con mas actividades, puesto que vi una piscina a lo lejos.

La verdad es que estaba impresionado con la escuela… porque mi mamá me llevo a Japón cuando había una aquí?... ni idea.

O tal vez si me hago una idea… pero es demasiado tonta, ni siquiera mi mama sería tan torpe… porque… si sabía que había una rama de la misma escuela aquí en estado unidos… verdad?

… mejor no me dedico a pensarlo, puesto que en realidad, nunca sabré la respuesta.

Auch, acabo de lastimarme yo solo.

No importa, regresemos a la realidad… cuando llegue a un cuarto del tamaño de un salón de teatro?

-donde esta Orange y los otros – les pregunte a mis compañeros de manera disimulada… solo logre que me miraran con molestia.

-ese es un pésimo habito Haru –

-presta atención

-desaparecieron, dentro de poco dirán el nombre del capitán del equipo para sentarse en la mesa… después de eso, ni yo entendí que seguía –

-ok… tengo que prestar atención… otra duda… quien es el capitán?

La respuesta fue un duro golpe en la cabeza de parte de mis tres amigos… manos pesadas.

-Haru… pasa a la mesa por favor - … ese señor quien era?

Pase sin más a sentarme junto a las demás personas… si mal no recordaba en el diario de mi madre, ella había quedado en primero… pero estoy casi seguro de que nunca la alcanzaría, mi estomago no es tan grande.

Y para mi sorpresa, pronto empezaron a llegar los postres… en serio tenían que traer todo esto?!

Era demasiado, además de que para mi sorpresa estaba demasiado rico!

… para cuando me di cuenta, ya había terminado… al parecer, soy muy parecido a mi mama… tal vez más de lo que quiero creer.

Lo cual me alegro y al mismo tiempo me deprimió mucho… eso significaba que era un glotón!

Dios mío… esa era una verdad que no quería saber.

 **(digamos que esta parte en donde las hadas juegan a ver quien termina primero y después como salen de la ruleta y de la entrada dramática de la chica loca que molesta a Haru, es igual que en la serie… también los números, solo que los países son diferentes).**

-bien, así que el equipo de Japón de Haru, competirá contra el equipo de Maria de Venecia.

Eso lo dijo el hombre que en realidad nunca, nunca había visto y sinceramente, no me daba buena espina, preferiría ignorarle si pudiera, pero tengo que prestarle atención.

Ese hombre me fastidia y no sé porque!

-la competencia empezara en tres días, por favor, tómense su tiempo y decidan correctamente que harán – fue lo último que escuche, lo demás lo mande a la basura.

Para cuando volví a darme cuenta, estaba perdido en la escuela y para colmo no sabía dónde estaban mis compañeros.

-genial, yo y mi gran orientación – me maldije internamente por mi estupidez.

Miraba por todos lados y en realidad, no daba con ningún indicio de saber por dónde podía salir, cosa que me fastidiaba, puesto que para mi mala suerte, Orange no estaba para decirme por donde había llegado… maldito sea yo.

- _oya? Que haces aquí muchacho?_ – y de nuevo mi maldita suerte aparece… porque el hombre que me fastidia sin razón aparente, esta hablándome?

- _nada que le interese_ – dije con fastidio y si no lo notaron, con claras intenciones de irme.

 _-jaja eres idéntico a tu padre Haru_ – sus palabras me detuvieron a medio paso… ese tipo conocía a Kashino?

- _a si? Pues yo no lo conozco_ – dije con molestia, tratando de ocultar mi creciente curiosidad.

-eso es una muy triste mentira Haru-kun – espera, cuando cambiamos de idioma?

-… no me llame así – dije un poco confundido, ok, tal vez también tenía miedo… esa persona me conocía, pero yo no… no sería un acosador o sí?... dios, parezco una mujer después de ver películas de terror… seré idiota, me he vuelto a ofender solo.

-jajaja… lamento lo que le paso a Ichigo-chan… era una excelente persona, además de muy buena alumna… - ok, ahora si tenía curiosidad, conocía a mis padres… pero porque yo no a él?

-no lo vi en el hospital – dije sin mirarlo, puesto que en realidad, tampoco recordaba haber visto a nadie, yo estaba destrozado.

-… ya veo… y dime, tienes la misma cualidad de tu madre? – cualidad? – estás perdido verdad?

Auch… no lo voy a admitir nunca, pero estaba avergonzado de que supiera de mi pésimo sentido de orientación.

-jajaja… da la vuelta en la siguiente esquina a la derecha, ahí encontraras marcas en las paredes que indican en donde está la salida… y solo como información aparte, tu madre fue quien las puso, puesto que se perdía muchas veces – y luego de eso, se fue caminando, podía escuchar sus pasos alejarse.

… seguí sus indicaciones más contento, ahora sabía que mi mama si conocía de este lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me había inscrito a esta.

Para mi gran alivio, salí de la escuela y pronto pude llegar a mi casa en donde fui regañado por mis amigos por dejarlos solos… cosa que era verdad, puesto que cuando llegue, fue que los vi a todos tirados en la entrada de la casa, puesto que yo era el único con llaves… me rei un poco de ellos y termine casi noqueado por sus golpes.


	18. Expectativas

**POV Kashino**

Las calificaciones y las pruebas optenidas a escondidas… en realidad, jamás pensé que ser juez del Grand Prix sería tan divertido.

A Ichigo le encantaría todo esto, seguro y estaría dando sonrisas y una excelente calificación a todos… jajajajaja de solo pensarlo me divierto… ojala y pudieras estar aquí.

-ya estas cansado amigo mío? – dijo Jonathan, un chico que conocí en mi época de estudiante independiente… un repostero muy bueno del sur de América.

-solo de sus pésimos intentos de chocolate… además sus productos con fresas son horribles – le comente, sin saber que me metía de lleno en su trampa.

-nada puede compararse a lo que cocina tu enamorada… verdad? – sin proponérmelo me puse tan rojo como cuando supe de mis sentimientos por Ichigo… el muy maldito estaba avergonzándome!

-no… no es lo que piensas – y yo voy de idiota y tartamudeo!

-jajajajaja mírate, eres ahora mas rojo que una manzana jajajaja – no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme más.

-cállate! – me pare del lugar en donde estaba sentado y me dispuse a tratar de golpearlo… solo que termine persiguiéndolo por todo el cuarto.

-si tu amada estuviera, estaría riéndose igual que tu, vamos cerecita de chocolate no te pongas mas rojo! – lo mato!

Lo perseguí con más fuerza y cuando por fin le había dado alcance y estaba por darle un buen golpe… la puerta se abre de golpe y entra el tipo odioso.

-por dios Makoto Kashino, madura quieres, por favor baja al repostero de chiles y estate tranquilo! – para doblarme la edad, el muy maldito se ve a un joven aun después de ser padre y estar casado con la sempai Marie, el director Henri.

-como si escuchara a ancianos – le conteste.

-lindas palabras para un padre… verdaderamente te pareces a tu hijo… par de irrespetuosos – eso si no lo esperaba… mi hijo lo insulto?... le daré una recompensa después.

-jajajajajajajajaja – no pude evitar reír ante sus palabras, la idea de que mi hijo y yo nos pareciéramos y que le habíamos insultado también, me resultaba de lo más divertida y agradable.

-de tal palo tal astilla verdad director? – dijo sonriente Jonathan mientras se alejaba de mi… miedoso.

-ni que lo digas, tiene el mismo pésimo sentido de orientación que su madre – eso era una sorpresa agradable… seguro y de pequeño los dos terminaban perdiéndose entre ellos… me hubiera gustado verlos.

Supongo que debí haber puesto una cara deprimente puesto que los otros dos solo pudieron mirarse entre sí para luego verme con lastima… si, aun duele saber que Ichigo ya no está más aquí.

-bueno, tienen sus calificaciones o solo han estado jugando? – dijo Henri.

-jugando! – contesto Jonathan, logrando que le diera un golpe en su cabeza.

-no me mentas contigo! – le grite después de golpearlo – toma – le extendí unas hojas al director y el al verlas solo pudo fruncir su seño.

-estarás bromeando – me contesto… aunque yo no le veía la gracia.

-olvídalo, el no puede evitar probar cualquier chocolate sin criticarlo duramente y ni se digan de las cosas con fresas! – estaba hablando de mas Jonathan otra vez… me suspenderían de mis deberes como juez si dejo inconsciente a otro?

-pero no por eso tienes que dar tan malas calificaciones, con esto, nadie puede pasar! – su voz decía regaño, pero su estúpida sonrisa de siempre, quería decir que le agradaba que fuera exigente en mi área de trabajo... nunca lograre entenderlo.

-como sea, esas son mis calificaciones – le dije para después tomar mi chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla en donde antes estuve sentado; era hora de salir.

-ya te vas amigo mío?

-quede de ver a alguien después de la primera fase, tengo que irme o se enojara por que llegue tarde – le conteste sin mirarlo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto.

-… le llevaras flores? – pregunto Henri… seguro y ya sabe a quién voy a ver.

-si… nunca pude darle ninguna – y eso que ella para colmo me dio una de chocolate!

El recuerdo del viaje con las hadas y esa pequeña flor, me trajeron sin que pudiera evitarlo, una sonrisa al rostro, que si ella la viera, diría que es tierna.

-salúdala de mi parte – dijeron los dos antes de que cerrara la puerta y me fuera.

-cuenten con eso – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes de que la garganta se me cerrara… hoy te volvería a ver.

Mi dulce.

Mi inocente.

Mi torpe.

Mi adorada Ichigo.

 **POV Haru**

Estaba destrozado!

Nunca pensé que trabajar y tratar de llamar la atención de los clientes fuera tan complicado!

Y eso que los clientes eran muchos… o al menos pasaban muchos enfrente nuestro.

Si bien el diario de mi mamá describía que la primera fase se calificaba por cuantos clientes atraías, puedo decir que en esta ocasión fue diferente, teníamos que hacer que las personas se detuvieran y comieran en las mesas!

Cosa imposible estando en la zona empresarial de la zona!

Era imposible siquiera llamarlos cuando estaban más atentos a sus teléfonos en llamas y demás!

Odio a los trabajadores!

…

Para nuestro orgullo, logramos pasar, nuestros postres fueron bombonchocola de café con pimienta, además de que servíamos pequeñas copas rellenas de pasteles de queso con fresas y moras, en realidad, salió bastante bien y eso que todos estábamos muy nerviosos.

Los chocolates llamaron mucho la atención puesto que como empezamos muy temprano, no era raro que fueran acompañados con algún café y bueno, la combinación les gusto mucho a nuestros compradores.

Pero bueno, las calificaciones nos dejaron en tercer lugar, pero habíamos pasado… necesitábamos mejorar y mucho.

Pero ahora, estaba cansado, no, mejor dicho destrozado!

Aun así, mi día aun no acababa, tenía que ir a verme con alguien… se lo había prometido, tal vez no en todo el sentido de la palabra, puesto que nunca se lo dije, pero era una promesa autoimpuesta.

Hoy iría a ver a mamá.

Hoy la volvería a ver… o al menos sabría donde está.

Mamá no había querido un funeral ni nada por el estilo, ella odiaba esas cosas, así que la habían incinerado y ya, hoy solo iría a ver una lapida con su nombre… iría a un lugar en donde me mostraran escrito en piedra que la había perdido.

Era una tortura, pero tenía que ir, tenía que superarlo, aun cuando sabia que me quitaría el corazón y sangraría por toda mi vida, tenía que aceptar que ella ya estaba muerta.


	19. Hola mamá

**POV Autor**

Por las calles se encontraban caminando dos hombres que a decir verdad, llamaban demasiado la atención para el género contrario (me explico, las mujeres no dejaban de verlos con corazones en los ojos).

El más joven de los dos, estaba usando un estilo roquero y daba la impresión de chico malo por su mirada tranquila y corte de cabello a medio rapar; por otra parte el otro hombre parecía estar a punto de ser capturado por alguna cámara para salir en alguna revista… en pocas palabras, los dos se veían increíbles.

Pero.

Ninguno hablaba, solo caminaban juntos, ni siquiera se veían y como si por telepatía fuese, se dirigían a la misma florería.

 _-buenas tardes, podría darme un ramo de flores_ – pidió el hombre mayor.

- _si, por supuesto, que flores les gustarían?_ – dijo la mujer mayor que atendía el lugar.

- _de lirios blancos y girasoles por favor_ – dijo el menor con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, contrastando completamente con la imagen de malo que daba.

La mujer mayor de cabellos blancos no tardo mucho en tener listo el ramo de flores que a decir verdad, estaba hermoso.

Los hombres pagaron la cuenta a mitades por los dos, puesto que al parecer, el más joven no quería deberle nada al mayor.

Y de esa forma y regresando a lo anterior, los dos retomaron su camino en completo silencio, solo que ahora, el más joven miraba con añoranza las flores mientras caminaba… añoranza que no paso desapercibida por el mayor que solo pudo fruncir el ceño conteniendo su tristeza en su interior.

Tardaron como dos horas caminando a paso tranquilo para llegar a su destino… el cementerio.

Pasaron de largo al hombre que hacia los registros en el lugar, pero no es que lo hicieran a propósito, no, lo que pasa es que el más joven estaba casi y digo casi perdido, puesto que había llegado al cementerio, pero donde quedaba la tumba?

El hombre mayor no pudo hacer más que maldecir a ese pésimo sentido de la orientación que tenía el chico… y cuando él quería regresar para preguntar donde quedaba el lugar, se da cuenta que seta ahora él también perdido en el lugar… "fantástico, simplemente fantástico" pensaba irritado el hombre.

- _esperen!_ – gritaba a lo lejos el hombre que se suponía registraría sus nombres en la entrada – _al fin los encuentro_ – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire puesto que había corrido por todo el lugar tratando de encontrarlos.

Después del regaño que tuvieron que recibir del hombre, los otros dos tuvieron que olvidar momentáneamente su orgullo y preguntar donde quedaba la dichosa lapida.

Al tener la dirección y siguiendo las indicaciones al pie de la letra, la encontraron.

… ahí estaba.

El más joven de los dos se inclino hasta poner sus rodillas en el pasto frente a la lapida, extendió su mano izquierda al frente tocando la fría lapida.

 _-hola mamá_ – dijo con voz a punto de que se le quebrara.

La mano del chico se serró un poco para terminar en un puño, el chico no pudo evitar pensar con dolor que nunca mas volvería a sentir esos cálidos abrazos que le daba su madre, no, ahora quien lo recibía era esa fría y dura lapida, él chico sentía como su garganta se rasgaba tratando de contener sus gemidos de dolor y tristeza.

-te trajimos flores… son tus favoritas verdad? – volvió a decir el chico mientras ponía el ramo frente a la inscripción ligeramente recargado en la lapida.

Y de esa forma solo el chico empezó a hablar de como habían sido sus clases en la escuela, de cómo eran sus compañeros, la competencia, la hada extraña que le acompañaba, los nuevos postres que quería preparar… todo eso le conto el chico, pero el mayor solo se quedo en silencio.

El aire empezaba a enfriarse y el cielo a oscurecerse y solo en ese momento el hombre mayor lo noto.

El frio aire que corría por el lugar, le enfriaba la cara y le hacía notar el camino de las incontables lagrimas que derramaba.

El hombre había estado llorando desde que vio como el chico dejaba las flores… el hombre no había cambio la expresión de su cara, él solamente había dejado fluir sus lagrimas, sus ojos solo podían demostrar el profundo dolor que sentía en ese momento.

No podía decir nada, porque si abría la boca, le empezaría a temblar y no saldrían más que balbuceos de ella, él solo podía escuchar los relatos que contaba el chico.

Solo pudo llorar.

No podía hablar.

Y aunque escuchaba, en realidad no escuchaba nada.

Su dolor y tristeza era tan profundos que nada tenía sentido a su alrededor… no veía, no oía, no sentía nada… solo podía pensar en la persona que había perdido y que nunca más podría volver a ver, la persona que mas había amado en todo el mundo… le dolía y solo sus ojos demostraban ese profundo dolor tan parecido a la sensación de que te despojaran de tu corazón.

-hola… Ichigo – dijo por fin el hombre mayor con voz quebrada y mucho más gruesa de lo que ya era.

El chico quiso voltear a verlo, pero prefirió no hacerlo, el también estaba llorando y no quería que el mayor lo viera.

Y así, se quedaron hasta que les fue imposible ver las palabras de la lapida, palabras que se habían grabado a fuego en los dos.

"gran amiga y maestra"

"excelente madre y amorosa familia"

"gracias por todo Amano Ichigo"

Y sin poder decir adiós, los dos hombres se fueron sin mirarse a la cara ni tampoco regresar a ver a la ahora oscura y más fría lapida.


	20. El mundo de las hadas

**POV Haru**

Y por fin es nuestro tan ansiado día de descanso… pero estaría mejor si no estuviera metido en este problema.

-recuérdame Orange, como fue que llegue aquí? – le pregunte mientras le veía a la cara… cosa que ahora era sencilla puesto que tenía su tamaño.

-… no lo recuerdo – maldito embustero!

-NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA ORANGE! – le grite mientras lo tomaba del cuello… el muy miedoso ni siquiera se atreve a verme a la cara! – mira que arrastrarme a tu mundo solo porque tienes clases suplementarias!

-si ya sabes, para que me preguntas?! – y todavía me contesta de esa forma!

-si tienes problemas, resuélvelos solo! Yo tengo que practicar para mis siguientes competencias! – acaso quiere destruir todo mi esfuerzo junto con el de mis compañeros?!

-por eso te traje tonto! Mira que estar atrapado en tu cuarto todo el día, pareces muerto viviente! – no sabía si era por mi enojo, pero me estaba fastidiando aun cuando tenía buena intención.

-nunca te pedí tu compasión!

-tampoco es como si te la estuviera dando!

-pues perfecto!

-perfecto entonces!

… la pelea más estúpida que he tenido en mi vida.

Pero de alguna forma me dieron ganas de reírme después de esa tonta pelea.

Cosa que para sorpresa de los dos, lo hicimos… nos reímos tanto de los dos que incluso terminamos sentados en el piso de nuestra risa.

Una vez superado eso y con intenciones menos hostiles, Orange me explico para que estaba yo aquí y yo preguntaba de mejor manera mis dudas e inquietudes sobre estar aquí.

-así que tengo que pasar un examen contigo en este lugar y solo cuando nos den el visto bueno en el examen, podremos regresar… es eso lo que quieres decir? – tenía la sensación de que me ocultaba algo importante.

-… si – ni siquiera me miraba.

-cuanto tiempo seria más o menos eso? – aja, ese era el punto que no quería tocar, su cara pálida lo delataba!

-… bueno… no lo se

-es broma no? – su cara me decía que no – me estas tomando el pelo? Quieres decir que me inscribiste en tu examen sabiendo que podía tomar días o meses ese dichoso examen?

-solo para que sepas… yo no fui quien te inscribió en el dichoso examen, ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba inscrito hasta que me llego el mensaje.

Dato curioso… muy curioso.

-alguien nos quiere aquí verdad?

-si… pero solo alguien con poder puede hacer esto, pero yo no conozco a nadie que pueda hacerlo además de que no le agrade para que me meta en este problema.

-y podemos irnos?

-no… eso es lo malo, no podemos retirarnos de aquí, algo parecido a un escudo protege las entradas y nos impide salir a las hadas y personas que están en tan dichoso examen… una trampa en toda la palabra

-concuerdo… bueno y que hacemos? Yo tengo solamente un dia de descanso.

-… por ahora, busquemos la forma de comunicarnos con tus compañeros y tratar de explicarles la situación… después… tratar de hablar con los jueces de tu competencia, quizá retrasen la competencia por este inconveniente.

-me sorprende que lo pensaras tan bien… hasta parece que tienes cerebro

-muy chistoso, pero lo aprendí de ti… tú piensas muy detenidamente las cosas… eres un buen ejemplo.

-gracias.

Y de esa forma caminamos a lo que a mi parecer era un pueblo bastante animado… acaso buscábamos algún teléfono público? Como rayos contactaríamos con los otros?

Ha!

Conque para eso también sirven sus cubiertos!… curioso que no lo notara antes.

 **POV Kashino**

Estaba enojado, mejor dicho, muy molesto…

-Chocola… como rayos fue que me trajiste aquí?

-jejejeje…. Como habrá sido? – solo con mirarla feo basto para que resistiera de su idea de hacerse la tonta – pero es que no podía hacer nada! Mis jefes me lo mandaron!

-eso puedo entenderlo pero, traerme mientras estoy dormido es demasiado bajo hasta para ti – le contesto molesto y al mismo tiempo resignado ante lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

-pero si no te traía de esa forma, no habrías venido!

-ya!... solo dime que tenemos que hacer para poder regresar rápido, aun no termina el Grand Prix así que tenemos que volver rápido.

-he?... de que estás hablando? Esto es parte del Grand Prix, solo que olvide decírtelo.

Ok… quiero matarla!

-COMO ES QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES! – le grite verdaderamente molesto.

-a mí también me lo acaban de decir! – chillo Chocola también desesperada y molesta.

-maldición – fue todo lo que pude decir mientras trataba de entender de que iba el asunto… además de que si descubría que esto lo había planeado el director, me prometía internamente hacerlo pedazos y cortarle la piel en tiras!


	21. Estas loco!

**POV Autor**

Se podían ver a grandes cantidades de hadas juntarse en el patio del palacio real, lugar que parecía poder contener a todas las hadas y más.

La razón del porque se estaban juntando, bueno con decir que nadie lo sabia seria poco, en realidad solo estaban ahí por el rumor que se había corrido… pero nadie sabía exactamente porque estaban ahí.

Y la verdad, es que solo estorbaban para aquellas hadas y humanos que necesitaban llegar al centro del dichoso patio, pero no podían pasar por todas las demás hadas, volviendo un verdadero desafío solo poder moverse un poco sin ser aplastados o desplazados por las masas.

Una lucha perdida.

Más de uno, tengo que admitir, que querían gritar al cielo que les dejaran pasar, pero tenían que morderse la lengua para evitar darse a conocer, para los humanos, eso sería peligroso o al menos eso fue lo que les dijeron sus compañeros hadas.

Una muy cruel mentira, seamos sinceros, ellos solo querían evitar llamar la atención.

Pero nadie puede culparlos, después de todo, sus compañeros humanos terminarían explotando después de saber de qué iba toda la cosa y del porque traerlos aquí.

-"vamos a morir" – era el pensamiento colectivo de todas las hadas que tenían compañero humano… o al menos casi todas, porque solo había una que disfrutaría del asesinato casi público de sus compañeras hadas.

-no eres un poco cruel señor director? – le pregunto una hada con vestimenta que denotaba su alto puesto en el castillo.

-no, porque lo preguntas? – le pregunto inocentemente el director de la escuela… aunque su sonrisa no era nada inocente.

-los van a matar sabias? – dijo con un toque de diversión en hada.

-puede ser, pero eso ya no sería mi culpa, nunca les dijimos que no les dijeran antes – y eso era cierto, a las pobres hadas solo les habían avisado de ese viaje unas pocas horas antes de ser obligados a traerlos.

El hada, solo pudo reír ante las ideas del humano, podría ser su compañero, pero cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas, prefería ser solo su amigo y no quien estuviera sufriendo sus planes.

-eres despreciable – fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de reírse con más fuerza, poco después su compañero humano siguió su ejemplo y también rio, fue una suerte que no fuera una risa macabra o sino la escena daría mucho miedo.

Pero si regresamos nuevamente nuestra vista a los pobres humanos, podremos descubrir que habían perdido el juicio.

Jajaja

Porque bueno, ver a dos supuestos adultos siendo sostenidos por sus hadas para evitar que lastimaran o gritaran sus frustraciones.

Por otra parte vemos a un hada pidiendo ayuda, puesto que su humano había sido aplastado hasta la inconsciencia.

Un poco más atrás se podía observar a los humanos tratando de mantener sus bocas serradas para no llamar la atención, pero sus caras rojas y con varias venas en sus frentes, los hacían más notorios que un árbol de navidad en primavera! Logrando que todos los voltearan a ver.

Seamos sinceros, ver todo eso y más, daban mucha risa!

O al menos para este escritor.

:3

… después de unas tres horas aproximadamente.

-ODIO ESTE LUGAR! – gritaron un conjunto de humanos miniatura que ahora se encontraban en uno de los patios mas privados del palacio… patio que se encontraba cruzando el patio que estaba lleno de hadas.

-Mine sigue desmayado! Alguien ayúdeme! – gritaba la pobre hada compañera del chico desmayado.

-denle respiración boca a boca! – grito otra hada compañero de una chica llamada Sumi.

-idiota! Eso para que rayos no serviría?! – le grito Arata al hada que había la tonta idea.

-solo déjalo tirado en el piso y levanta sus piernas – dijo Orange mientras trataba de evitar que su compañero humano regresara al otro patio a… mmm citando sus palabras "patearles el trasero hasta que sepan moverse cuando me vean!".

… jajajajaja

Una escena de lo más divertida… o al menos para mí, nuevamente.

-se tardaron mucho en llegar tontos – dijo otro humano, pero este estaba del otro extremo del patio, que en mi opinión, una posición segura para él.

- _REPITE ESO IDIOTA!_ – grito colérico Haru.

-si te hubieras apurado, no te habrían dejado a ti y a tu equipo en ese pésimo estado! – le contesto el mini humano.

- _y como querías que supiéramos eso!_ – grito aun Haru, seguía enojado, pero aun podía pensar y sabia que las palabras de "él" eran ciertas.

-… si tu director es Henry, es conocimiento general llegar temprano – dijo como quien estuviera diciendo la verdad del universo… cosa que fastidio e irrito a Haru y su equipo.

-quiere decir que esto es culpa nuestra? – pregunto irritado un ahora despertado Mine.

-es correcto, pero dejando eso de lado, tenemos que seguir con las reglas del director – dijo con una nota de fastidio.

-déjate de bromas papá yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que me expliquen de que rayos va todo esto! – dijo Haru sin notar la forma en cómo había llamado al hombre.

.

 **Y hasta aquí les dejo :3**


	22. Sueños dulces

**POV Autor**

Decir que el hombre estaba impresionado seria poco, más bien estaba al punto del colapso!

Porque tal parecía, su hijo no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había llamado!

Estaba que podría brincar de lo feliz que estaba!

Pero tenía que llegar otro humano encogido y arruinarlo todo.

-me alegro mucho que lograran llegar hasta aquí! – grito con alegría el perpetrador de todo.

-fue tu idea si mal no fui informado – la voz del "papá" era una tan lúgubre y tenebrosa que prometía dolor y mucho, mucho sufrimiento.

-perdona, pero no te informe antes?... te había mandado una carta… seguramente no logro llegar – fue su mísera excusa.

-usa un correo electrónico entonces o simplemente tenias que marcar a mi teléfono celular, porque estoy seguro de que lo tienes! – él también sabía que no lo hacía solo para fastidiarlo.

-no sé de que hablas.

-te are recordar maldito director esclavista – decía mientras se acercaba lentamente y con una promesa de dolor en su mirada.

-cálmate… si quieres irte, solo deja que los chicos sepan por que están aquí… dios, ya uno no se puede divertir – el pensamiento colectivo de todo en el lugar fue "sádico".

Y de esa forma para la completa y casi nula calma y atención que pudieron juntar los mas jóvenes humanos que estaban ahí, pudieron escuchar y casi entender de que se trataba todo y las razones para estar ahí… en pocas palabras y lo que pudieron sacar de sus propios razonamientos, tenían por lo menos unos tres días para cocinar algo del tamaño de dos de ellos y que representara algo importante para todos… al final se llevaría una presentación en el gran salón del castillo donde también se encontraría la reina de las hadas y seria la juez sorpresa de esta parte de la competencia.

…

Nadie y digo nadie, se creía esa última parte… como rayos el director había obtenido el permiso de la reina para hacer esto y que aparte ella también participara?!

Nadie tenía ni la más remota idea ni tampoco querían saber cómo lo había logrado… estaban más felices en la ignorancia.

…

Ahora dentro de un lugar que parecían ser un cuarto con varias camas y dos distintos baños, se encontraban los humanos y las hadas (eran Haru y los demás) discutiendo sobre que exactamente que era importantes para ellos y como representarlo en un postre.

… y para desgracia de todos, todos tenían cosas importantes o de interés diferente.

-como rayos vamos a hacer esto? – fue lo que pregunto Mine con clara ira… llevaban casi más de dos horas discutiendo lo mismo.

-estoy cansado… y si preparo algo de comer? Me muero de hambre – fue lo que contesto Arata mientras se paraba he iba a la pequeña cocina provisional que les habían dado… pero – oigan… no tienen algo más que no sean ingredientes para postres? No se… carne? Verduras?

-nosotros no comemos ese tipo de cosas, así que en nuestro mundo no existen – le contesto su hada.

-… eso quiere decir que nos alimentaremos de puros dulces?... no es que me moleste, pero no es muy sano que digamos – dijo Sumi con duda.

-podemos cocinar huevo y hacer algún tipo de masa base… mmm al menos eso se puede hacer aquí – dijo Haru mientras se introducía en la cocina para ver los ingredientes - … hace mucho que no cocinaba algo comestible con estos ingredientes… esto me trae recuerdos… jajaja

-de que hablas? – pregunto Mine entre curioso y divertido ante las palabras de Haru.

-a mamá a veces olvidaba comprar cosas para nuestras comidas… así que tuvimos que aprender los dos a sobrevivir con lo que teníamos en las cocinas de la pastelería… jajaja eran días bastante molestos, pero muy divertidos – comento con una sonrisa en la cara mientras buscaba unos ingredientes en el lugar.

-te podemos ayudar en algo? – pregunto Sumi mientras se lavaba las manos para poder ayudarlo.

-… si, puedes preparar un pan blanco? Lo necesitaremos para la cena, ahora… Mine, ayúdame con una masa simple solo harina de maíz y agua una vez este echa y sea moldeable me dices, Arata ayúdame con la mermelada para la cena, yo preparare los huevos para la comida y ustedes hadas perezosas, al menos hagan algo para tomar! Yo quiero café!

-eres un mandón Haru! – se quejo su hada compañera Orange, pero parecía divertirse ante la situación.

-cállate y ponte a trabajar – le contesto el chico mientras todos los demás se movían y se ponían a hacer el trabajo.

La comida fue una comida de huevos con algunos cítricos y después estaban unas… Haru le llamo tortillas y si su explicación era simple, seria "un complemento muy importante en un país extranjero, en donde suelen usarlo como plato o cubierto"… a muchos les gusto la dichosa tortilla.

Para la cena fueron tostadas con mermelada de naranja y toronja con chocolate caliente y café para tomar… toda una cena.

Y a la hora de dormir, todos se fueron perdiendo en el mundo de Morfeo con diversas ideas de lo que tendrían que hacer… esos eran sueños muy dulces.


	23. Lo tengo!

**POV Autor**

Es difícil decir esto, pero bueno… todos los chicos estaban acostados en el piso junto con sus hadas, su frustración era palpable incluso en el aire.

La razón… una bastante simple o al menos para mí… para ellos… quizá demasiado compleja.

-odio esto – fue la queja colectiva de todos.

-Porque míreles por donde le mires, ninguno tenía ni idea de que hacer y ya estaban artos de todo eso.

-pero odio mas la idea de rendirme aquí… mi madre no me lo perdonaría y me patearía si le dijera que ya estoy arto – dijo Haru con un toque de irritación y diversión en su voz.

-es verdad, si mi papá me viera, seguro y me da un buen golpe – dijo Arata con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su padre molesto.

-mi hermano seguro y deja de hablarme - dice Sumi con diversión.

-eso es poco, el mio me deja sin comida por semanas y con poco dinero… seguro y muero de hambre – se burla de su suerte Mine al recordar a su hermano mayor.

-jajajajaja es algo que no me perdería – dijeron las hadas tratando de imaginar los eventos… si, ellos se divertirían.

-… creo estar loco, pero acabamos de concordar en algo? – fue la pregunta de Haru mientras levantaba levemente su torso para verlos.

-he? – fue la respuesta de todos al no entender lo que decía.

-si… bueno… lo más importante para mi era mi madre, hacia cualquier cosa por ella, aun lo aria… aria cualquier cosa por verla feliz – dijo Haru mientras recordaba la sonrisa de su querida mamá.

-… supongo que yo soy igual… aria cualquier cosa con ver a mi padre feliz.

-puede ser molesto, pero soy feliz si mi hermano es feliz.

-aunque sea mayor, si mi hermano está bien, yo soy feliz.

-… eso no quiere decir que lo más importante para nosotros es nuestra familia? – pregunto Haru como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se volvía a acostar en el piso.

-"supongo que si" – fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos.

Y toda esa conversación fue vista por las hadas, que estaban muy sorprendidas y shockeadas, puesto que sus compañeros humanos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo!

-se están escuchando verdad? – fue la pregunta incrédula de Orange pudo formular después de ver que los chicos se habían quedado tirados en el piso como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo!

-he? – fue todo lo que salió de los humanos mientras lo veían sin ver realmente.

-donde rayos tienen sus cabezas? – pregunto divertido Orange al ver su reacción.

-… arriba de mi cuello? – pregunto divertido también Mine.

-jajajaja – fue la risa colectiva de todos… hasta que de un momento a otro, los humanos se detuvieron de golpe y sentándose de improvisó, se miraron entre ellos.

… al parecer, sus cerebros ya estaban volviendo a funcionar correctamente.

-como no lo vimos antes?! – fue lo que se dijo Sumi con molestia.

-ok, ok, eso ya no importa, ahora… como rayos ponemos eso en un postre, porque me niego a ser tan obvio como para escribirlo o hacer un muñeco de ellos – dijo Arata.

-concuerdo! – dijeron las hadas en coro mientras levantaban sus manos.

-bien… que sabores les gusta más, a mi madre no la cuenten, a ella le gustaba cualquier cosa que fuera un dulce – dice Haru mientras piensa en que postre le gustara mas… cosa imposible, puesto que su madre comía lo que fuera – y mi papá no cuenta, el es fanático del chocolate y hasta donde sé, también de las fresas con crema.

-… - su hada, Orange lo miro con sorpresa, puesto que podía ver que Haru estaba aun sin saber cómo llamaba a "su padre" y muy en el fondo, él estaba feliz, Haru, su compañero y amigo, estaba aceptándolo sin saberlo y eso era algo muy bueno.

-… a mi padre le gusta el flan y mi mamá adora la tarta tatin

-mi hermano le gusta el gustan las tartas de frutas y los postres de limón.

-al mío le gustan los pasteles con fondant con sabores a frutas.

-ok, aquí tenemos un buen relajo.

-como poner todo eso en un pastel?

-… ni idea.

Y de esa forma continuaron horas y horas… dando lugar al medio día.

-ESTO SABE HORRIBLE!

-COMO LOGRAMOS CREAR ESTO?!

-voy a vomitar!

-NO ENSIMA DE MI!

-me muero

-HAAAAA!

Y de esa divertida escena, le siguieron muchas otras hasta el final del día y el amanecer del siguiente.

Tomando un pequeño descanso en la tarde.

Para después de la comida, pudieron crear lo que sería el postre del año o mejor dicho del milenio!

Ahora solo hacía falta saber cómo montarlo, pero eso ya era lo de menos.

Lo importante ahora, era divertirse creando!


	24. Falta una hora

**POV Kashino**

No había podido dormir… y todo se lo debo a este lugar y a las personas con las que estoy… y es que no saben guardar silencio!

Si no eran las hadas, eran los maestros, si no eran ellos, era el maldito director!

Dios, yo solo quiero dormir tranquilo!

-cállense! – les grito porque ve a saber cuántas veces ya lo había hecho ese día.

-no grites! – fue la respuesta que recibí… malditos fueran todos.

-Makoto, deja de dormir, hoy es el último día de los chicos, tenemos que prepararnos – dijo con entusiasmó alguien que para mi tenía que valerme muy poco como para que no me importase quien era.

-cállate… y no me hables por mi nombre – le dije mientras me giraba, tratando de ignorar a la persona.

-fuiste tú el idiota que me dijo que podía llamarlo de esa forma… vamos, levántate… no quieres ver lo que hiso tu hijo? - … ok, logro atrapar mi atención.

-cuanto tiempo tenemos?

-… no sé, quizá medio día.

-entonces despiértame dos horas antes del evento – y fue lo último que recuerdo… simplemente ignore todo y caí dormido… la próxima vez me comprare tapones para los oídos, será más fácil.

 **POV Henri (director)**

Estaba emocionado.

Era imposible no estar emocionado.

Quería que el tiempo fuera más rápido.

Este evento había conseguido hacer muchas cosas.

…

Mire nuevamente el papel en mis manos.

-tranquila Ichigo-chan… are que esto sea tan divertido como tu queráis que fuese – dije mientras miraba nuevamente las palabras en la carta.

 **POV Haru**

Maldita fuera la persona que invento los relojes y el tiempo!

Odio esto!

-esto no hace más que ponerme los pelos de punta – dijo Mine.

-ni que lo digas, suficiente tengo yo también de todo esto – dijo Arata.

-… quiero dormir… o tomar una taza de café muy cargado – dijo ahora una ojerosa Sumi.

-odio esperar – dije ahora yo, parecía león enjaulado, no podía mantenerme quieto!

-querrías detenerte, me estas mirando – mi dijo molesto Orange, mientras él también se volteaba a ver un reloj en la pared más cercana.

-no porque lo veas a cada rato, el tiempo pasara más rápido – le dije con burla, él también estaba nervioso.

-cállate.

No pude evitar reírme y al parecer todos también lo hicimos… reinos nos relajo mucho y daba gracias a eso.

-eso está mejor… aunque me tense el cuello – dijo Arata mientras se masajeaba el cuello en un vano intento de aliviar su tención.

-pareces un abuelito… aunque a mi ahora me duele el estomago… alguien recuerda que cenamos anoche? – esa era una pregunta interesante Sumi.

…

-creo que no cenamos – les conteste.

-como no pudimos cenar?... nos estábamos muriendo de hambre en la tarde porque no habíamos desayunado – dijo ahora Mine haciendo memoria.

-… yo no recuerdo comer – le contesto Sumi.

Todos nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta de lo idiotas que habíamos sido.

No habíamos comido nada desde el día de ayer y hoy… y para rematar apenas ahora nos dábamos cuenta!

-… aun tenemos unas dos horas… busquemos chocolate y café tratemos de comerlo para dejar nuestra abstinencia y no morir mientras cocinamos – dijo Arata mientras salía a buscar una cocina provisional.

Nos tardamos unos minutos en encontrar una cocina relativamente cercas de donde seria la competencia y para alivio nuestro, tenía lo que necesitábamos.

-… odio admitirlo, sabe delicioso y todo, pero esto no nos quitara el hambre durante tanto tiempo… a lo mucho nos hará sentir enfermos en cuanto termine de digerirlo nuestros cuerpos – dijo Mine.

-soy consciente de eso, pero no tenemos otra opción… ahora solo come y trata de llevar algo mientras llegamos a la cocina, ahora el tiempo se paso muy rápido para mi gusto – le dije mientras me tomaba rápidamente un café y tomaba una barra de chocolate… bueno, era mejor llamarle plátano de chocolate.

 **POV Kashino**

… me había quedado dormido y el muy maldito del director había tenido la fantástica idea de encerrarme en mi intento de recamara!

Esto tenía que ser una pésima broma, entre que entraba al baño y me vestía, sentía que era de alguna forma una de las bromas de mal gusto que había adquirido Ichigo con los años… era tonto pensarlo, pero no pude evitar sentir cierta similitud.

De una fuerte patada logre salir del intento de recamara… luego me disculpare por sacarla de sus bisagras, pero quien en su sano juicio pone una silla al otro lado para impedir que esta se habrá?

… en definitiva alguien que quiere hacerme enojar.

O en el peor de los casos, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Ahora el problema sería encontrar a los idiotas, intentos de valientes, porque eso creían ellos que eran, pero no eran más que idiotas próximos a su muerte si me hacían fastidiar más.

Pero en este momento tengo prioridades, tengo que ser un juez en este lugar.

Y tengo que llegar antes del tan dichoso discurso del director, cosa que había podido escuchar en mis momentos de lucidez mientras intentaba dormir y del cual no sabía nada!

Pero cuando llego, su mente dejo de funcionar y solo logro procesar que frente a mi estaba una gran pantalla con la imagen de Ichigo… no la había visto en años y tengo que admitir que se había vuelto más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Cuando mi cerebro volvió a trabajar fue cuando la pregunta del siglo me golpeo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué hay un video de Ichigo aquí y para colmo está detenido?


	25. Sorpresa!

**POV Autor**

Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos seria poco, porque bueno… quien no se sorprendería al entrar en un salón y lo primero que vez es que todo está a oscuras… completamente en penumbras.

Era como si la oscuridad misma te tragara cuando ponías un solo pie en el lugar.

-espeluznante – fue lo que más de uno pensó y dijo cuando vieron el dichoso lugar donde se llevaría lo de cocina.

Lo más extraño es que cuando pasabas, seguías sin poder ver nada!

Y lo peor es que como si fuera una película de terror, tu compañero o compañera hada te tomaban ya fuera del brazo, la mano o simplemente te empujaban hasta que literalmente, te tiraban en una silla, más que terminar molesto, terminabas preguntándote de que rayos iba todo eso.

Una vez que todos los participantes, jueces y director (las hadas estaban en sus lugares asignados por el director mismo) estaban en sus posiciones, una luz o mejor dicho un foco concentro su luz en un solo punto, como si de una obra se tratase, alumbro al director que tenía un micrófono en mano.

-buenas tardes a todos!... sé que tienen sus preguntas sobre porque esta todo de esta forma, bueno… una de mis alumnas me lo pidió y yo no pude decirle que no… me mando este video para que todos lo pudieran ver… está dirigido a su esposo e hijo, pero tiene algo importante que me prohibió no mostrárselo a todos ustedes, los participantes de esta competencia… siguiendo todo esto, por favor demos inicio con el video – dijo mientras señalaba a su espalda.

La luz que lo alumbraba se apago y después se encendió una pantalla que se puso en blanco.

Luego de algunos sonidos raros se escucho un fuerte golpe y un "lo logre" se escucho al fondo.

Dos personas reaccionaron ante esa voz.

Uno se quedo sorprendido y el otro, simplemente no entendía que rayos pasaba.

Segundos después se mostro la imagen de una mujer.

Una hermosa mujer, de cabellos castaños sueltos a su espalda, traía una filipina de cocina completamente blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos… sus ojos mostraban felicidad y hasta cierto punto diversión, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, pero también mostraban experiencia y conocimiento.

Esta mujer sonrió y dijo un fuerte.

-"hola!"

Las dos personas cayeron al piso por su simple y tonto primer saludo.

-"espero que se estén divirtiendo mucho… porque yo lo estoy haciendo" – dijo la mujer.

De diferentes direcciones se escucho un grito en conjunto.

-mamá!/Ichigo! – gritaron las dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-"que creían, que el director había ideado todo esto?... pues nop… esta idea es mía y ustedes dos no pueden quejarse, se están divirtiendo y punto!" – ahora la voz sonaba molesta.

-mamá!/Ichigo! – volvieron a gritar las dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Los demás que presenciaban la escena no pudieron evitar pensar como rayos podía contestarles un video.

-"sin peros!... bien, como decía… en este momento están en un lugar muy importante, es uno de los salones más bonitos de TODO el palacio… yo y mi compañera lo ideamos."

-"pero la razón por la que es importante este lugar no es por eso… este lugar representa lo que todos los aquí presentes queremos y apreciamos más que nada en este mundo."

Todos se miraban con duda, ese era el tema de la prueba, así que ellos tenían que contestar no?

-"… niños tontos… lo que quería que me dijeran cual era lo que más apreciaba en este mundo, no a las personas que mas apreciaban en este mundo"

En este punto, todos los participantes se tensaron… creían que esa era la respuesta correcta de ese tema.

-"ahora respondan, ¿Qué es lo que más aprecian en esta vida y que compartan con todos?"

Para este momento el padre y el hijo ya sabían la respuesta y solo podían negar con la cabeza… no podían creer que ella, les estuviera dando una lección a todos, incluyéndolos también, una lección de vida y para toda ella… parecía una pésima broma.

El padre solo podía sonreír por escuchar su voz feliz y boba como era, pero también sonreía porque ella no había cambiado, ella siempre fue la que vio la realidad de las cosas de la forma más simple a la más compleja, veía las cosas como nadie más las podía ver… ella siempre fue ella y él estaba feliz por eso.

El hijo solo podía sonreír por lo tonto que era, su madre siempre se lo había dicho, pero no, él tenía que olvidarlo… sentía ganas de reír… su madre aun por video le regañaba y el solo podía sonreír por poder verla y escucharla otra vez… era tonto, lo sabía, pero estaba feliz por esas simples cosas… su madre era su madre y punto… ella lo llevaría por el buen camino incluso si ella ya no estaba para verlo llegar hasta el final del mismo.

El hijo maldijo en voz baja cuando las lágrimas le llenaron sus ojos, al poco después el padre estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-"LOS DULCES!" – fue el grito de la mujer dio mientras levantaba las manos al cielo y exclamaba con alegría.

Toda la sala es alumbrada de golpe, encegueciendo a todos…bueno a casi todos, el director y las hadas ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, así que se habían preparado de antemano.

Cuando todos abrieron sus ojos y dos de ellos no podían creer lo que veían, incluso podría decirse que no querían creerlo… porque frente a sus ojos estaba…

* * *

 **Aviso importante… este es mi penúltimo capítulo de esta historia… lamento decir que mi siguiente capítulo es el ultimo… espero y les allá gustado :3**


	26. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 **POV Haru**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado… quizá medio año.

-Haru, deja de estar ahí tirado y ven a ayudarme – dijo mi papá desde la esquina del cuarto, justamente debajo del marco de la puerta en dirección al patio.

-si, en un momento voy… solo estaba haciendo memoria del final del Grand Prix – le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá en donde había estado sentado.

-… un evento de lo más loco – me dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y sonreía… era raro verlo sonreír, pero después de ese día, era más normal que otra cosa.

-pero todo se volvió un caos después de eso… un caos divertido ¿no? – le dije mientras hacía memoria de todo lo vivido.

-yo no lo llamaría "divertido" pero "caos" es una muy buena definición de todo lo que paso – dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-pero con esa persona ahí… no puedo evitar pensar que fue divertido – dije mientras le miraba realmente feliz.

-si… con esa persona… cualquiera sería feliz – dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada a la puerta del patio.

 **Flash back**

 **POV Autor**

Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era poco, estaban estupefactos!

Y como no estarlos!

Frente a ellos estaba nada mas, ni nada menos que todos los pasteles que habían hecho para dicha prueba!

Adelante de los pasteles y postres, estaban las hadas, compañeros de todas las personas presentes, pero justamente en medio de dichos banquetes de postres y dulces, estaba un par de hadas de lo mas inusuales.

Se preguntaran que podría ser mas inusual que ver todos esos pasteles?... bueno… que tal a una hada con vestimenta de pastelero real y que a las personas que le conocían, se les hacia raro que llevara el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta… esta hada se conocía como la más cercana a la reina, aunque nadie sabía por qué.

… la segunda hada, bueno… era la impresionante Reina misma, con su pálida piel, su cabello celeste, sus ojos lilas y un hermoso vestido… era imposible no verla por su hermosura y gran tamaño, fácil era tres veces el tamaño de un hada normal… pero bueno, aparte de lo inusual que resultaba tenerla presente, parecía más extraño que mostrara una sonrisa traviesa y divertida… eso descoloco a muchos, por no decir a todos.

-bueno… antes de que puedan decir o hacer algo, quiero presentarles a mi sucesora, la siguiente directora de la escuela – dijo el director, que fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa.

Todo el mundo con sus palabras pudieron salir de su espasmo y empezar a procesar las palabras del director, para luego mostrar una clara sorpresa por los acontecimientos que se les estaban rebelando!

-primero permítanme presentarme, soy la mejor amiga de la reina y de la futura directora… mi nombre es Vainilla – dijo la hada mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia mientras se presentaba.

Por razones de fuerza, la reina no necesitaba presentación por obvias razones (todos sabían quién era sin que se presentara!).

-me encuentro aquí para presentar a una amiga humana… la misma persona que ingenio todo esto y aunque sus planes no resultaron tal como se planearon, tengo que decir que sus resultados fueron excelentes a mi parecer – dijo la reina mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar ver a otra persona.

-hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es – MAMÁ!/ICHIGO! – fueron los gritos que interrumpieron la presentación de la mujer.

Cuando los demás quisieron ver quien había lanzado los gritos, se encontraron con la escena de dos personas tratando de hacerse espacio para ir directamente con la mujer y cuando pudieron salir de sus asientos, seria mentir que corrieron, porque ellos en realidad parecía que volaban por tan rápido que corrían, incluso se podía decir que sus pies no tocaban el piso.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de la mujer las dos personas saltaron hacia ella, tirándola en el proceso, pero a ninguno de los tres les importo.

-jajajajaja, Haru, no estás un poco grande para abrazar a mamá? – dijo la mujer con diversión y gran amor y cariño a su hijo – y Makoto, no estás siendo mal influenciado por tu hijo? – le dijo al padre de su hijo con un inmenso cariño y amor.

-… - ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar… porque, bueno, se sentía un poco incómodos por lo dicho y algo incrédulos aun por escucharla.

-buuueno… salgan por favor, este es un momento emotivo y no tengo intención de ser parte de esto – dijo el actual director a todos los estudiantes y hadas, que opinaron lo mismo que él, así que lentamente salieron del lugar en silencio… ya después podrían comer lo que habían hecho sus compañeros.

-… eres mi mamá verdad?... no estoy soñando… no es un sueño ¿verdad? – dijo Haru tratando de aguantar lo mas que podía sus ganas de llorar, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su madre tratando de mantenerla a su lado, temiendo que volviera a perderla si la soltaba.

-jamás… jamás vuelvas a hacer esto Ichigo – dijo ahora Makoto mientras la miraba a los ojos, el también trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no ponerse a llorar.

-he?... pero que dices, yo nunca me fui… bueno, si… pero deje un aviso de que me iva – dijo la mujer verdaderamente desconcertada… cosa que llamo la atención de los otros dos.

 **Fin del flash back**

 **POV Haru**

-jajajaja después de eso, todo fue muy extraño – dijo mi padre.

-si… ya arreglaron los papeles de mamá? – le pregunte, puesto que teníamos que arreglar sus cosas con respecto a su supuesta muerte.

-ya, pero nos tomo demasiado tiempo… mira que equivocarse los del hospital y el tonto de su trabajador – dijo mi padre molesto.

-… no pienso volver a repetir la experiencia – dije con determinación.

-concuerdo – contesto él mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-a ver, par de flojos, que están haciendo ahí! VENGA A AYUDAR! – grito mi madre entrando al lugar, espantándonos en el proceso.

-ya vamos! – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras nos parábamos como si hubiéramos comido resortes.

Salimos corriendo al patio, lugar en donde se celebraba literalmente que mi madre estaba viva con un gran banquete lleno de postres y dulces.

Todos estaban, hadas y amigos… incluyendo a mis compañeros de la escuela tanto de Japón como de Estados Unidos, porque bueno… sorprendentemente estamos ahora viviendo en Japón, cuando termine con la mayoría de edad de Japón, regresaremos a la casa que teníamos antes.

Por otra parte...

Mamá está por tener un bebe… voy a tener un hermano!

-… Makoto… tengo un problema – dijo mamá cuando estábamos reunidos, logrando llamar la atención de todos – creo que… se me rompió la fuente… viene el bebe – yo, perdí el color, papá… creo que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

… no me pregunten cómo, pero de alguna forma llegamos todos al hospital.

Y después de horas (al menos yo lo sentí como horas) de insultos y gritos por parte de mi madre, por fin se escucho el llanto de mi futuro hermano.


End file.
